


Fire in our Hearts

by Sweet_Teabag



Category: Smash (TV), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cat Star and Jade are the Unholy Trinity, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Overprotective, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Teabag/pseuds/Sweet_Teabag
Summary: This is a story about a girl who when she was young went through some traumatic experiences. Her name is  Theadora Stella Luna Wills... Daughter of Derek Wills and Ivy Lynn.She is a decently popular person at Hollywood Arts... a year before Tori got into Hollywood Arts Her mother and Father died in a fire.... Leaving her to live with her Aunt and Uncle Julia and Tom. She is very quiet and sweet though She is very close to Beck Jade Andre cat and Robbie... They all love her and take good care of her knowing she needs the attention. She is Sikwitz's favorite student. But when Tori Vega enters the picture she loses everything Her best friends.... All except Jade. Andre is now Toris best friend. Robbie and Rex are in love with Tori adn Beck looks at each other like a boyfriend and girlfriend should ..Read to find out all aboutwho they are and there story...If you havent guessed This is a crossover between Smash and Victorious...
Relationships: Andre Harris & Cat Valentine, Andre Harris & Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Ivy Lynn/Derek Wills, Karen Cartwright/Jimmy Collins, Tori Vega/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Theadora Stella Luna Wills

Age-14-17

Date Of Birth: June 1rst

Hair- Blonde

Eyes- Sea foam green

Parents- Derek Wills and Ivy Lynn..

Familiy- Tom, Sam, Julia, Karen, Jimmy

Friends- Trina, Jade,Beck,Robbie,Andre, Cat Sikwitz, Tori *Sometimes*

Talents- Dancing, Singing, Acting, Painting.

Backround- She was born in New York. When she turned 5 she was apart of a fire that killed her parents.... Traumatizing her... A month later she moved to LA Her "Uncle" Tom claimed she needed a change of scenery... She became Silent.. Not talking unless she wanted to and was very Shy.. When she turned six she met Jade Andre and Cat the three immediately became best friends. She learned to dance and sing very well.. Trying to become just like her parents. When she turned 13 she auditioned and got into Hollywood Arts.. The teachers claimed that she had amazing talent... . She Introduced herself as Star *It was what her father called her as a child* Nobody knows her real name except her family. She became Sikowitz's favorite student ... one year later something Awful happened to the shy girl.

Today-The story begins two years afterward at the Spring showcase. When Tori Vega goes on.... Star cant doubt That the girl had talent... But when she starts coming to school She starts taking over causing the small girl to loose her friends... leaving her all alone.

Portrayed By- Sabrina Carpenter. Sometimes when she sings she is portrayed by Quinn Fabray or Sabrina Carpenter.. *Technically whoever I feel like*. When she dances she is played by The person who dances. She is also portrayed vocally by Fluttershy...

Her Song-

Can't Blame a girl For Trying By Sabrina Carpenter

Fun Facts-  
1\. She is trained professionally in Multiple types of dances.. Contemporary, Hip Hop, Jazz, Ballet, etc.

2\. Jade and Andre are very overprotective of her

3\. She loves to paint

4\. She has a British accent

5\. she hates Sushi

6\. She loves animals

7\. She is terrified of mostly every thing *Especially Fire*

8.She tries to be kind to everybody.

9\. She talks quietly like Fluttershy *She is Fluttershy*

10\. She loves Disney

11\. She feels comfortable in her own skin *Most of the time*

12\. She is in a Band with Aurelia, Mason, and T.R  
Aurelia (Guitars) T.R(drums) Mason (Bass) Star(Vocals/Piano)

13 . She create her own dances

14\. She is also an Author/photographer.

15.She has two dogs... but has many pets

16\. She has a Foundations dedicated to her parents

17\. She has freckles across her nose, and on her shoulders... and in other places in different places

18\. Star is Pansexual( She is in a kinda relationship with T.R. & Aurelia*

19\. Star is also very close with three people Aurelia, Mason and T.R.  
(Jordan Fisher, Charlie Gillespie, China Anne Mcclain Play them)

20\. Fun Fact Rei and T.R. are her love intrests... (Star Has been in love with both of them for a year)

21\. Has a birthmark

22\. Loves reading and making references to TV shows

23\. She was born on the Same Day as Marilyn Monroe...  
Which was funny because her mother played Marilyn Monroe on Broadway...  
*Her Uncles Sam and Jimmy call her Their Marilyn or Ms Monroe*

24\. Her relationship with her uncle is rather Strained.

25\. She can Speak Spanish French and other languages.  
(She argues in spanish/french)

*Maybe more to come*


	2. Prolouge

A flood of tears ran down her cheeks blinding her vision of the door of the house. She struggled to find the keyhole. She let out a choked sob before knocking on the door of the house, Slowly sinking to the floor in exhaustion. Suddenly the door was thrown open and there was Jade West, the girl's best friend and protector,standing in the doorway with scissors in hand .

“ WHO THE HE-” Her scream was cut off when Star let out another choked sob Jade dropped the scissors on the floor in a clatter when she saw the girl before her. Star had been covered in some sort of red substance curled in a ball on the floor. She was clutching a sweatshirt that's too large to be hers. 

“ Starlight! Are you okay? Are you hurt? “ Jade questioned as she dropped down on the ground with the girl patting her up and down, Checking for any injuries. Star let out an anguished scream as she dropped into Jade's arms sobbing once again. The rain soaking the duo as they sat in the rain trying to comfort one another. Star had started mumbling gibberish as she tried to explain what had happened only not to be heard by Jade at all… 

“ Hey…. Starlight lets go inside … Okay you can take a shower and relax okay…” Jade sighed, running her fingers through the much smaller girl's hair. 

The porch was covered in light. A car pulled up in the driveway and out came Andre Harris and Cat Valentine. Both Andre and cat had been smiling,Though Andres' smile slowly turned into a frown when he saw the two girls he had come to visit lying on the porch, One covered in a familiar substance.Cat let out a squeal when she saw Star sprinting over to hug her friends. Practically jumping on the blonde and almost getting knocked over when Jade pulled her off. Cat grinned as she opened the door and walked inside explaining all the amazing things that the two would do that day. 

Andre made his way over slowly as he knelt down beside Jade who had sat down as soon as the girls walked inside. 

“ What's wrong with her…?” 

Jade shrugged,” I don't know? she just showed up like this ...” 

“ Who’s Blood Is that? Is it hers?” Andre asked “ Where was she , How-” 

“ I don't know! Okay “ Jade cried. “ I have no idea what is even happening right now , I can't think!” She cried.

“Okay… “ Andre paused to take a breath. “ Let's go inside and hope that maybe eventually she will tell us.” 

Jade nodded and allowed Andre to pull her off the floor, Walking inside the house and shutting the door behind them. Star was Everything to the three of them… She was the heart and soul of their group, The only one with a truly pure heart and was filled with Innocents. Both Andre and Jade agreed when they found out what happened and who did this… They would be destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So this story is also on my wattpad account Sweet_Teabag if you would like to read it there!


	3. Chapter One: The Pilot

Four months Later.... 

" Jade! Can you watch my dance routine ?" The short blonde asked, pulling her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

Jade rolled her eyes from where she sat outside of hollywood arts picking at her already Chipping nailpolish. She glanced up just in time to watch her best friend Do her routine for her dance class. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUPVlb6JeNY&feature=emb_logo

The Blonde grinned as she finished her routine. She glanced over at her friend who had been staring at her as though she was a flower found in the snow. She had noticed that Jade and Andre had been looking at her as though she was something that could be easily broken.... She didn't exactly know why though.... 

She had grown happy with what her life was now her uncle and Aunt were amazing and treated her like her own daughter.... She had a great group of friends. And had good friends. Her life would have been perfect... That is it would have been except her memories haunted her whenever she was alone.. 

" Starlight!?" 

Star jumped looking over to find Jade pointing at the ringing pearphone. Star sighed knowing exactly who was calling and why. She glanced at the caller ID and found she was right it was her "Aunt" Julia calling from new york city

" Theadora Stella Luna Wills!" She winced at her full name. " I have called you 3 times. Do you know how worried I was! I thought maybe the school had caught-"

" Aunt Julia, I promise you that I am fine! 

" Okay fine, fine , fine .... Thank the lord... Do you need me to pick you up?!" 

"No Tom and Sam are picking me up from school!.." She paused.. "Yes nobody is here with a gun Julia!" 

Jade perked up at the word gun, her eyes wide . Slightly confused she leaned forward trying to hear what they were talking about. Star rolled her eyes at her Aunt's Panicked state. She had acted like this a lot ever since her Dad and Mom had died in a fire.. A couple years ago. Ever since that day Julia called her every single day to check on her...

Jade watched as Star froze for a moment before whispering into the phone. " Wait no you're coming to the showcase right!" She paused listening to the response...

" You can't get a Plane ticket! "

Jade winced at the sound of her normally Quiet friend shrieking... Star took a deep breath before forcing a smile on her face. " No no no it's okay, I understand you have to finish writing a song it's perfectly fine... The musical is your most important priority!" She wiped tears that were welling up in her eyes. " I love you too! Bye!" 

Star sighed as she pulled the phone away from her ear. She let out a small moan as she plopped herself down next to Jade . She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. Jade sighed as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, rubbing it softly as the girl cried. The spring showcase was going to be another disappointment.... Yay

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star bounced on her toes as she waited to perform, She glanced across the stage and saw T.R... Jones, her friend from dance class and partner for the showcase. The small girl was shaking, terrified for the performance. The two had practiced every day that week trying to perfect the dance routine she had made. She wore a pair of leggings and a tank top. Her long hair pulled up into a ponytail 

She frowned as she poked her head outside the curtain, Nobody from her " family" was there... Her uncle was gone in new york along with her Aunt Julia.... Her parents had no choice but not to come..they died. Yet another disappointment in her life. She frowned as she shook her hands trying to calm her jitters only to be shocked by the announcer's voice.

"It's the moment you've all been waiting for... give it up for T.R... and Star" 

Star took a deep breath ready to go on . When Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped as she looked over her shoulder she found Cat Valentine standing right behind her . Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail loose strands coiled around her face. She was going to sing a duet with Jade who was over with her boyfriend Beck...

" Star, You're going to do so great!" She squealed. 

Star smiled before pushing the small redhead off of her . She glanced over at T.R... who gave her the thumbs up and She took a deep breath before the music started.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j-aLs-DINc&feature=emb_logo 

The number started and the two immediately were in sync. They had done many duet numbers before like the number from dirty Dancing and ones that Star had created herself. They from the moment they met each other had discovered that they became one person when they danced with each other... it was honestly the best thing that ever happened to both of them . Finally they ended the dance both panted and the audience was silent before breaking out into applause

The number of cheers they got was crazy... The crowd went wild. T.R... grabbed her by the hand and they bowed before heading off stage. Star smiled and hugged the Boy tightly laughing as he twirled her around as though she weighed nothing.. She smiled when he placed her on the ground.

" that was amazing!" She laughed

"Absolutely!" T.R... agreed 

" T.R...! You are officially my Soulmate!" She told the Bisexual teen

" I know! You have told me that ever since we met!" He grinned

They spoke for a while until Jade had come to pull her away from her Dance Partner. Star sent T.R... one last smile before he skipped off to find Aurelia

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Night was perfect that is until the finale number... SHe had been sitting backstage sitting in Beck's lap. The Tall canadian was braiding her long blonde hair, For a boy he was excellent with hair styles. His long nimble fingers expertly crafted a long thick braid with gorgeous flowers stuck in different parts. She giggled as he placed the last flower into her hair. Jade smiled from where she was across the room. 

That is she had been smiling until Cat came running over where the trio sat in the grass. Screaming about how Trina had gotten her tongue so swollen she couldn't perform. That caused Star's head to snap up ... She knew that Andre was the Vega girls Partner for the Spring Showcase.. Did this mean that Andre couldn't perform.... Jade could see the panicked look in her best friend's eye and turned toward the redhead.

" Cat! Cool it! " Jade snapped. " Whats happening!" 

Cat nodded. " Well, Trina had some sort of smoothie that caused her tongue to swell up and Then her little Sister Tori had to go on instead! And Guess what Principal Eikner Told her that she could join us at Hollywood Arts!" 

Star smiled. This year at Hollywood arts was going to be interesting. Jade frowned, grasping Star's arm tightly, Star jumped and looked over at Where her best friend was looking. There was Andre whispering to a latina who stood with him... She must have been Trina's sister Tori.... She was Tall.. Brunette and gorgeous.... She looked a lot like her Aunt Karen... Who was gorgeous? Star sighed ... Star knew what was on Jades mind... She was probably thinking about how thin and gorgeous she was...

Star had a feeling Life wouldn't be the same after that..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star let out a small moan as she dragged herself to where her friend was. Her long bl0nde hair had been braided over her shoulder and she wore a flower crown over her head. She wore a leather jacket, a crop top and high waisted jeans. She smiled in greeting at many people in the hallway happy to be back at school. 

. She smiled as she reached her best friend. Jade, who had been standing over by the short blonde locker extended her arm and let the girl walk into them. Star let out a small sigh and she nuzzled her face into her best friend's neck .

" Jade!" She smiled " I missed you!" 

Jade rolled her eyes as she tightened her arms around the blonds back. " you saw me yesterday." 

Star laughed. The two had been inseparable since the Showcase . They had hung out at the Movie theater and the diner downtown. Star smiled as they headed down the hallway toward Jade's Locker. Making small talk about Jade and Beck's relationship.

They had just made it to her locker when the bell rang.. Sadly sending them to Sikowitz class... The walk to their crazy teachers class was slow and boring. Cat had scurried on the head of the duo and into Sikowitz's classroom. Beck had left with Andre earlier that morning.

They spoke softly about many things. But the majority of the conversation was about Stars Family. Why her uncle did not show up to the performance or what her Aunt was doing down in new york... how the Broadway performances were going... How Bombshell was doing etc. 

The good mood was immediately killed when they opened the door to Sikowit's classroom. Inside of the chaotic classroom was Tori Vega, the girl who was the main focus during the showcase. Star's eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl who had her hand on her best friend's boyfriend's chest. She was moving it in slow motion so Star Assumed she was rubbing Becks chest. 

That wasn't what the blonde was worried about. It was the fact that Jade West got very Jealous and Possessive very easily. So the sight of her boyfriend with another girl who wasn't Cat or Star wasn't a good thing.... Star immediately turned toward her best friend's eyes wide. 

" Jade, Let's go somewhere else...." Star paused. " Let's get coffee or something!" 

Star knew that Jade didn't believe her, Jade knew that Start loved Sikowitz's class and would rather die than not show up... It also helped that Jade knew whenever the shorty lied. 

" Starlight, we both know you had coffee this morning . " 

The black haired beauty tried to step around the star only to be blocked by the short girl again. Jade's eyes darkened as did her mood as she looked at the blonde. Growing slightly irritated with her friend.

"Why can't I go inside Star?" She questioned. " What are you hiding from me" 

Star struggled to find an answer to the question. Terrified under the gaze of her once relaxed friend.Suddenly she was pulled out of her daze by her head slamming into the wall. It took her a moment to realize that Jade had pushed her hard.... She let out a moan, the corners of her vision turning black. She glanced inside the room and saw Jade screaming at the latina. 

Somehow Star found the strength to push herself off the wall and stumble into the classroom. Andre was already in the classroom, Star let out a sigh of relief before plopping down right on top of the boy. His arms wrapping around her waist and head resting on her shoulder... it was a position that they were quite used to. The group had always been a very touchy feely group... they had all been so comfortable with each other it didn't matter to them if they acted as though they were in a relationship. 

Star sighed, completely content in the position that they were in. She Brushed her fingers against Andres' hair. She was happy enough, Her and Andre sat near Cat who was braiding a chunk of her scarlett colored hair. They spoke softly about school... the dance routine she was planning and the song Andre was writing... then somehow here conversation drifted into Tori Vega.... It wasn't really a conversation it was more of Andre speaking about how amazing Tori Vega was....

" Oh my god there's a huge fire!" 

Sikowitz had bursted into the room screaming about a huge fire that was just outside in the hallway. The blonde let out a screech when she had been thrown off of Andres lap. Star groaned as she pulled herself off of the ground, she dusted herself off before watching the class hurry toward the door. 

It was known that Mr Sikowitz always did an exercise at the beginning of his class, He had told them all that freshman year.... But still they acted as though they didn't know that he did it every single day of the year. So Star watched as Everybody screamed and pushed each other trying to get to the door... If she hadn't already known it was fake then she would have probably had another panic attack.

The Blonde raised her hand to brush her long blonde hair from her eyes when she realized she lost her flower crown. She panicked looking around for the crown of roses, She looked under chairs and on the ground before finding it by the stage. She smiled before replacing it on her head.

" Woah, Kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping!" The Teacher said grinning.

Star let out a small snicker before joining the class in sitting around the room. She had glanced around the room looking for her friends only to find Beck and Jade in the back of the room. Cat sitting with Robbie and Andre had sat himself down right next to Tori... Star rolled her eyes knowing that Andre had probably fallen in love with the latina. 

So The blonde found herself sitting next to Jamie who she had met earlier in the year in her art class. He was quiet and had black hair long enough to have a ponytail. He always wore a red hat which is what made it so easy to find him. She smiled at him whispering a quick hello before turning her attention to her balding teacher.

" First I would like to introduce our new student Tori!" He started pointing at the latina " and I would like to thank Tori for her generous gift of two dollors... Which she handed to me this morning Not necessary but much appreciated." 

Star let out an unlady -like snort before looking at the redhead across the room who too was trying to hold back her laughter. Sikowitz had begun to talk about what they had been learning about for the last three weeks. Group Improve, He had turned toward Tori before asking her what was Improv. But much to everybody's surprise the girl had no clue what to improve was . Sikowitz had quickly explained before letting Jade become the Captain Boomerang for the first round. 

Slowly the raven haired beauty pulled herself away from her boyfriend and headed up to the stage. Jade had stopped where Star had been sitting before playfully knocking the crown off her head and onto the ground. Star rolled her eyes watching as Jade smiled at her before heading up to the top of the stage the teacher had.

" Alright, Cat, Eli, Beck." Jade paused acting as though she was think about it.. " and Tori"

Star bit her lip, She knew Jade... and from what she had seen this morning she already knew that she didn't like Tori Vega. So if she had chosen her it probably wasn't for a good reason. Star glanced up at stage, her mind going back to what happened to the last girl who flirted with Beck... it wasn't pretty. Poor Maryssa

Suddenly Star had been pulled out of her thoughts by the scene starting . She looked up and saw that Tori was no longer in the room... Jade had this look on her face one she had seen many many many times before. 

" Hey Babe how was Work!" Jade smiled widely at her boyfriend.

" Um... I was fired!" Beck said 

Star glanced over at Andre who had started laughing at that. They both knew that Beck probably wouldn't get fired because... well he was Beck. Perfect in literally every way.... He was like the Ken doll of Hollywood Arts.

Suddenly Jade had pulled Tori inside the room claiming that the girl was a new family dog. Tori smiled awkwardly and started talking saying that she was the new dog. Jade immediately got annoyed and claimed that dogs couldn't talk. Star sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, the petite girl had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

" can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked, staring at Tori on the floor.

" No honey!" Jade exclaimed a short period of time after she gasped. " Uh oh looks like this dog has bugs in her fur!" 

"Do worry I read on the internet that coffee is great for getting rid of fur bugs!" 

Suddenly Star knew what was happening and covered her eyes. Jade smiled and walked over to Jamie and plucked the coffee out of his hands. Ignoring everybody's protests the brunette slowly poured the coffee out of the cup na dinto Tori's hair. Star flinched as she heard the sound of the Ice hitting the ground, when she opened her eyes Tori was gone.

The room was silent for a few seconds before everybody started screaming at Jade and at each other.Star watched as Beck and Jade got into a heated argument about Tori and why what she had done was not okay. Star looked over to where Andre was sitting and found he was gone.

The noise in the room was getting louder and the star slowly made her way over to Sikowitz who was standing in the corner of the room sipping on coconut milk. Star glanced at her teacher before reaching into her purse and pulling out a package of multicolored straws. She held the bag out to him smiling as he pulled out a hot pink straw. He took a long sip and Star could have sworn his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Andre had re-entered the room without Tori with a solome look on his face. He walked over to the star and wrapped a long arm around her small shoulders. The blonde smiled leaning into the touch comfortable with the situation until Andre spoke up.

" Star, I need you to go get Tori!" 

Star looked up a sour look on her face. " What, Why?" 

" You're nice, you care about people, and you give the best pep talks... please just do this for me!" 

Star rolled her eyes before pulling away from her friend, she looked around the room meeting Sikowitz's eyes he nodded giving her the permission she needed. So she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

She found Tori almost immediately, the girl was sitting on the ground against the lockers and hugging her knees, ignoring the fact that coffee was dripping on the ground. Star frowned thinking about the mess the janitors would have to clean up. She let out a small cough to get Toris attention. She held up the two things she pulled from her bag: a fluffy towel and shampoo.

" Common Tori Vega lets go to the bathroom." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori and Star entered the bathroom silently. No conversation between them, The blonde silently walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. She pulled up a chair and layed the towel on the back. She set up the soap that she had on the sink rim. She removed the leather jacket from her shoulders before snapped her fingers pointing at Tori.

Tori slowly made her way over to where the Blonde had been standing and sat down allowing the petite girl to push her head back into the sink and scrub her hair.It was silent for a moment or two before Star spoke up.

" My name is Star by the way!" 

" I know" Tori smiled. " I saw you perform at the Showcase... You were amazing." 

Star nodded in agreement, at least somebody had remembered her that night... " Thanks so were you." 

They drifted back into silence. Star had begun to hum as she ran her fingers through Vegas damp hair. Dug her fingers into the latinas scalp and began to massage the shampoo into her hair. The silence was loud and awkward. Neither had the courage to speak up until star did

" Look, I know you are probably annoyed with Jade right now, and you should know that I know how she can get. I am her best friend after all... But you shouldn understand why she did what she did. I can't defend her all the time and I promise you that She isn't the best person but she has a reason for being like this. " 

Tori nodded , looking up at the blonde, she had seen her in the hallway before but didn't really get the chance to really look at her. She had long blonde hair sparkling green eyes and her nose was covered in freckles... 

" Jade's dad left her mom when she was a kid, She still sees him but he doesn't really approve of who she is... Most of the important people in her life had abandoned her through the years. The only ones who really stayed was Cat, Andre and I. " 

Star paused to flick the soap off her hands. " She has grown overprotective of her possessions... Including Beck, Jade had some problems with men in the past but Beck, he was different" 

Star said the last part as though she was trapped in a dream. " He promised her he loved her and would never leave her. He truly loves her... I think" She smiled down at Tori. " So when she saw you and him... Well she panicked...and tried to show you that he belongs to her." 

Tori frowned as she watched Star take a step back to rub her small button nose.She noticed on her wrist she had a shiny burn mark, a matching one on her stomach.. Star paused and pursed her lips.

" But she just is a bit irritated, I am sure that Jade will apologise once the day is over.. If not then I'll make her... I promise you that she wont torment you your entire highschool career." 

Star let out a breath before rinsing Tori's hair out.The girls drifted off to silence again as Star rinsed the soap out of the dark hair. She smiled as she turned off the sink and wrapped the towel around her hair. She took a step back to give her breathing room. She pulled the soap from the counter and placed it in her bag before turning toward the latina.

" look I heard what you said in the hallway and I have to tell you that if you plan on leaving just because of the fact that J.J Poured coffee in your hair proves that you have no backbone.I have known Jade since we were tiny tots and I have seen her do way worse. So literally take it from me, getting coffee poured on you aint so bad.By the way God put you at this school for a reason and honestly I think you are talented so really it doesn't matter what Jade thinks! I am sorry but the truth is... if you can't stand up to a bully proves that you won't be able to handle it here... You are very talented Tori Vega... you have to be if I think you are..And Andre thinks that you belong here, So stand up to Jade by staying... or leave and have the regret of missing the biggest chance of a lifetime... Your choice Pop Princess." 

With that she turned on her heel and walked out the door, Leaving the latina in the dark restroom alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star was blinded the moment she exited the school, She rolled her eyes at the sun before pulling out her phone and playing her playlist that she listened to when dancing. She made her way down the stairs thinking about the fact that she would be all alone at the house. Tom had told her on friday that he would be flying out to new york to help Julia compose music for The man in the Iron mask... a musical that Julia and Tom had agreed to work on a month ago.

Normally the dancer would head out with him, but he told her that it would be better if she stayed home so she could go to school and not miss anything. Star knew that she would be at home by herself for days .Usually Tom would be gone for at least a month maybe more if the trip was extended.

The blonde rolled her eyes at the thought of being alone once again at her house, it happened more often now that she was a teenager, Her uncle would leave her at the house alone to go to work. Even when he was home Tom usually was on his phone. Always too busy to talk to his niece about how she was doing.... About what had happened to her. It didn't matter not really,she understood that he had other stuff to do then talk to her and that was okay.

Star was pulled out of her thoughts by the hands that covered her eyes. She knew who it was before the person asked the question.

" Guess who?" 

" Jade... No ... Cat!" Star giggled playing along.

" I am highly offended. " The voice snapped.

"T.R...! " She squealed as light invaded her vision

The boy laughed, taking his hands off her face! He pulled away and smiled at her. Unlike Jade she had met this boy the year before Pulling the earbuds from her ears. He looked at her as though she was the best thing she had ever seen. 

" So what are you doing today?" T.R... asked as she pulled him down the stairs.

" I was going to go to Jade's house..." She looked out into the lot and saw that not only Jades car was gone but so was Andre and Cats. " But seeing as her car isn't in the parking lot I guess I have to go home and be alone."

T.R... rolled his eyes and dragged her toward his car. A giant yellow bug convertible that his mother had bought him when he got his driver's licenses. She smiled, pulled her hand out of his and climbed into it, The girl held up her small hand.

" No way in freaking hell am I giving you my keys to my baby!" He snapped

She pouted. " Why not!" 

" Do you remember what happened last time!" 

The Blonde girl laughed remembering when she was given the keys to her friend's car. She didnt rember much but she rembered the sound of sirens, Police cars, An ambulance, and many broken signs and dents.

But she noticed when she looked up at the dark skinned teen. He didn't find it as funny as she did, The blonde grumbled something inaudible before climbing into the passenger's seat. T.R. flicked her face before starting the yellow vehicle and pulling out of the spot. 

The drive was probably the most entertaining thing that had happened all day. As the car drove down the road Star had opened T.R. 's phone and played the playlist that said JAM-BUDS, They sat in the car screaming along to the lyrics of somebody that I used to know. 

They drove around for a while, goofing off in the car as they did their best impression of the singers and characters from the musicals.Star had forgotten all about the problems the day had caused. She sang along with a whole new world singing as Aladdin and T.R. singing as Jasmine.They had just pulled into her driveway when the song Let Me be Your Star came on. Star froze in her seat as soon as she heard the soft sound of Ivy Lynn's voice... Star bit her lip as she looked over at T.R. whose eyes immediately widened.

" Oh Sugar honey Iced Tea! Baby I am so sorry, I totally forgot that this song was on the playlist!" He fumbled with his pear phone struggling to turn off the song.

" Let me be your Star... from Bombshell starring Ivy Lynn... Music and Lyrics written by Tom Levitte and Julia Houston... directed by Derek Wills..." She whispered laughing as she wiped the tears from her face.

T.R. sighed as he wrapped an arm around Star's small shoulders... mumbling so much I'm sorrys that after a while it didn't seem like he meant it. Star sat there letting herself be held by her BBF *Best Bi Friend*. Before pulling away, She forced a smile before hugging T.R.

" Thank you for driving me home, Captain Boomerang!" She giggled at the nickname

" Your welcome... TwinkleToes!" He replied

Star pulled away from the hug and climbed out of the car, Waving as he pulled out of the driveway, making sure that he had turned the corner before dropping the smile. Star turned on her heel and walked up the stairs and fumbled with her keys before opening the door. 

It was dark and cool inside her mansion. She had barely taken two steps in before she was immediately greeted by two giant German shepherds. Star reached down scratching one behind the ear before heading up stairs and into her bedroom in silence. The two dogs followed her and the sound of their nails scraping against the hardwood stairs echoed through her head.

The blue eyed girl walked into her bedroom and pulled off her clothing and put on her favorite pajamas.The blonde climbed into bed and buried herself under the covers before calling her two dogs to join her in the giant bed. The Black one climbed into her bed laying next to her before resting his head on her stomach. The white curled up in a ball on her other side and Star leaned back in her bed stroking one of the big dogs heads/

" Padfoot " She asked the big black one before turning to white one. " Mooney, I don't think tomorrow could be any worse then today..." 

Boy was she wrong...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school had gone smoothly, Star and Jade hung out for most of the day.... And was joined by Andre and Cat at lunch. Star's mood was boosted by the fact that Tori had decided to stay at the school after all, and Tori and Jade didn't talk to each other at all, and honestly Star thought that everything would be okay and that everybody would be on good terms.... But then they got to Theater Arts.

They had entered class and Star had placed herself next to one of the kids who never spoke... She was pretty sure his name was Randy. She smiled leaning back into her seat, watching as everybody in the class drifted in.... Her phone went off, she frowned, glancing down at her purple colored pear phone . T.R. had texted her again.... After the mess up with the music yesterday he kept trying to make it up to her..,. She told him that it was fine that it didn't matter..., But he didn't listen.

But to her surprise it was actually a text not about an apology but in fact... it came from the Best-Friend-Squad .... It was the group chat that T.R. had made for the three of them Star, T.R., and Aurelia, the three of them a couple of the best dancers in the school.

Hey, Aurelia and I were thinking about going to the beach today after school!

Star rolled her eyes... Maybe... T.R. But I don't know if you allow dogs on this trip.

Allow them, They are required if you come to the beach with me then you must own at least one doggo!

Star bit back a smile Then okay I will! Love you.

She turned off her phone and put it in her back pocket. Star ran her fingers through her long hair and pulled her sweater closer around herself, that day at the last minute she had decided to wear a long black and white sweater over her tank top and skirt... 

The bell rang and class began...Star half listened to what Sikowitz was saying. All she knew was that it had something to do with the Abcs... next thing that she knew. Tori was calling people up... Beck, Andre ,Cat, and then finally much to Stars dismay she called Jade...

As soon as Tori said Jade's name, Star knew something was up, Not to mention that Tori was overly sweet today.. Like a overy sugar cupcake.. Star had opened her mouth to say something but Sikowitz had already started the scene. Star closed her eyes and started to pray to God begging him to have nothing bad happen to either girl.The prayer was so long that when she opened her eyes only, Beck, Jade, adn Tori were on stage. Star bit her lip struggling to keep her breathing in check.

Star watched as they spoke about Beck being an alien... Next thing that happened was Beck fell to the floor. Star laughed before turning back to the argument that was happening back and forth between Tori and Jade... they got all the way through the Abc's once and it was until they got to the letter F that Jade got out. The girl screeched in anger and stomped over to where her best friend sat. Slouching next to the blonde.

Now it was only Tori and beck, Star watched anxiously as the two spoke to each other...Acting as though they had known each other for ages.. Beck had mentioned that he felt woozy... The Tori told him she could make him feel better by kissing him... Star bit her lip even harder; she didn't even have to look at Jade to know that she was waiting to see how Beck answered this. 

Star was hoping that Beck wouldn't kiss Tori and say let's not! But much to Stars and Jade's disappointment, Beck leaned in and captured the other girl's lips with his own. Causing the rest of the class to applaud, Star looked over at Jade but the girl was already gone... Having stormed out in anger the moment the kiss had started.

Tori and Beck pulled back, Tori whispering something that caused Beck to laugh, Something bubbled inside of Star, something she hasn't felt since that fateful day the year before. The blue eyed girl stood up and pushed a chair over watching it fall with a satisfying crash as well as gaining everybody's attention.

Star looked up and found that the class was staring at her. She knew what they were thinking, Why was the nicest girl in school freaking out.Sikowitz looked at Andre and Cat who had gotten up to try and calm Star down. But Star took a step away, the moment that they tried to come near her. 

" Starry!" Cat whispered " Starry you need to calm down!" 

" Don't touch me Cat or I swear to God I will hurt you." 

Sikowitz took a step toward Star. " Star, Sweety I need you to calm down or take a walk!" 

Star let out a huff before grabbing her purse off the floor and heading toward the door. She paused before she even opened it..

" I don't curse, at all so this is a one time thing! Fottiti, sporco figlio di puttana" She snapped before storming out the door. Leaving the rest of the class in shock.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star found Jade in the Janitor's closet,throwing things and ripping up the crap inside.Star slowly walked inside the closed space and shut the door.Jade looked over her shoulder and threw whatever she was holding to the ground.

" You know Starlight! I thought he loved me, He told me he did! He told me last year that he would never kiss anybody else unless he had to for the school musical..."

She watched her dark haired friend run her fingers through her long hair. Struggling to keep her tears from falling, Star could see her lip quivering and knew that she was close to a break down.Star immediately rushed over to catch the tall girl's body as she fell. Tears streamed down Jade west's cheeks as she sat there being held by the small girl.

The blue eyed girl ran her fingers through the girls hair as they sat there, Star hummed softly to the sound of Make you Believe in me. They sat there in that silence the only noise the sound of Stars Humming, Star thought back to what happened in class. 

She didn't downright hate Tori Vega, but she wasnt her favorite person. Star had told her that Jade had some trust issues and that that she wasn't a bad person... But Tori didn't listen, And even though she was angry at Tori... She felt burning rage for Beck... He knew that Jade had trust issues and he promised Star before He adn Jade started dating that he would do anything to hurt Jade. But he went and kissed Tori meaning he hurt Jade, Therefore Broke his promise to Star..

Star looked down at Jade who still had some tears running down her face, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what Jade thought of all this. But she didn't dare ask, She didn't know how long they sat in the Janitors closet....It felt as though time stood still from where they sat in the closet.

Later on the two sat there when the final bell rang...telling Star they had been in the closet for 3 hours. Stars legs had started to feel numb and she looked down at Jade who had not move off of Stars legs since they sat down.

" Jade, do you go home?" 

Jade shook her head,Burying her face deeper in Stars lap. Star sighed before pulling out her phone, She scrolled through her messages and pondered who to text. She couldn't text Andre, the boy would be on Toris side... (Sadly) and there was no way in hell that she was going to text Beck..... So that left T.R. and Aurelia... The Blonde looked down at Jade once more before asking the duo to come to the Janitors closet and get them.

Not even 5 minutes Later The door was opened by two familiar faces , The two looked both ways as if to make sure that Nobody was looking before stepping inside and shutting the door quietly.Aurelia tightened her ponytail before asking.

" What happened?" 

" Beck kissed another girl and we have been sitting here for 3 hours.. I can't feel my legs anymore!" Star winned

T.R. nodded before walking forward to grab Jade and picked the girl up and walked out the door not quiet caring if anybody saw them. Star pulled herself off the ground and grabbed both bags that laid on the ground,before grabbing Aurelias hand and pulling her out of the door way.

Star could feel the eyes of people watching as they walked down the hallway and out the front doorway of the school. The four of them ignored the stares directed toward the group. Star could practically feel the burning gaze of Andre and Tori as the looked at them

Star could finally breathe again once they got to T.R. Star climbed in first before allowingT.R. to place Jade next to her as soon the girl was placed in the back seat Jade fell over into Star's lap. T.R. adn Aurelia climbed into the front seat and T.R. took one last glance at the school before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

They pulled out into the street and drove down the highway. Wind blowing through their hair as the radio blasted at the highest volume it could, though the sound of the radio and the wind was the only noise other than that the ride was silent. T.R. didn't have any clue where to go to... the plans to go to the beach had left the table after Jade had decided she wasn't able to move.

As they sat in the back of the car Star ran her fingers though the sleeping girl's hair humming softly once again. Her eyes trained on her friends in front of her, She had really no clue how to feel about today. She was angry at Beck and Tori... But after a while the anger sizzled away and she found herself annoyed at Andre who looked as though Beck cheating on their best friend was the most wonderful thing that could have happened.

Star scrolled through her phone unable to deal with the silence. She had looked through the Slap and found that she had now gotten eight thousand followers. She smiled as she scrolled past the posts that were wondering if Beck and Jade had broken up and why was Jade carried out by T.R. . Suddenly her phone vibrated. She frowned when she saw that Beck had sent her an angry text... many in fact.

What the Hell did you just say to me in what was that French? Texted at 1:30

Where the Hell are you and Jade? Texted at 1:45

Star I swear to god I'm sorry! I am sorry for whatever I did! Texted at 2:00

The blonde scoffed before she continued reading what the boy had sent her.

Star is this because I kissed Tori! I'm sorry I did that. Texted at 2: 20

Blondie! Why isn't Jade me back? Texted at 2:50

Star What the hell is this about Jade being carried out by T.R. Is there something she wants to tell me  
If she cheated on me then there is no reason why you should be mad at me. Texted at 3:15

The freckled teen frowned deeply thinking of something nasty to text back before her phone was plucked from her hands. She looked up to find Her dark eyed friend smirking at her. She brushed her bangs out of her face before looking back at her.

" Starshine!" Aurelia frowned and the phone buzzed again and Star watched as Aurelia looked down at the phone and her frown deepened.she scrolled through the text messages and once they stopped at a redlight she showed them to T.R. Who looked slightly annoyed.

" IF he wanted to talk to Jade then he should have thought of that before He kissed little miss latina!" Aurelia grumbled.

Aurelia and T.R. weren't close to Jade but they were close to Star and the two both understood how much the girl meant to her... So they were fine about trash talking whoever hurt Star's feelings.The blonde smiled watching as her friends spoke about how to get Beck back for cheating. Star thought back to how Tori and Beck looked at one another... She had a feeling the drama with Tori was Just beginning

End of Chapter one.


	4. Chapter Two: The Bird Scene

To say that breakfast was awkward was an understatement, there was so much tension in the room you could cut it with a knife . Star sat at the other side of the table eating a bowl of Lucky charms staring across the table at her Uncle. Tom had returned from his trip to new york two nights ago and hadn't said a word to Star since he had gotten home.

Said Uncle was at the other end of the table on his phone texting Sam, ( Her mother's best friend). It seemed as though Tom was always on his phone nowadays, and when Tom wasn't on his phone he was working or getting on a plane to visit Julia, Sam. Karen, To work on musicals. Star would now be left behind every single time and when she would ask why Tom would tell her that she needed to focus on school so she could graduate and get into a good college.

The silence was unbearable to endure, Star used to talk during breakfast tell Tom all about her problems and how her school was and how her choreography was and what school musical she was directing.But ever since one of the trips Tom had gone on a year ago, He had left and came back different and he distanced himself from her.

Star jumped shocked, her phone rang and she looked across the table and noticed that Tom didn't even realize the girl's phone rang. She looked down and found a text message from Aurelia saying that she was sitting in her car waiting for her. The blonde smiled before pushing herself out of her chair and heading to her bedroom to get dressed. 

The blonde came tumbling down the stairs moments later wearing a maroon skirt, a white top and a plaid shirt wrapped around her waist. She grabbed her backpack from where it hung on the banister, She placed a kiss on her dog's head before heading to the front door of the mansion.She glanced in her uncle's direction. He was still sitting at the table, his breakfast untouched and soggy. He hadn't moved at all. She sighed before waving as though he was looking at her muttering a goodbye and heading out the door.

Star Smiled as soon as she saw T.R.’s car in the driveway of her mansion. Her tall kinda “boyfriend” sat in the front seat of his car drumming his fingers against his car door. Aurelia sat in the backseat of the car leaning forward and ran her fingers through his spiky hair she had her head rested on his shoulder. Both wore neon colored sunglasses, (Aurelia’s were yellow and T.R.’s were neon blue). After a while Aurelia noticed the blonde girl and broke out into a grin, pulling away from The blonde haired boy and turning toward the blonde.

“ Baby,” Aurelia’s voice went up at the end as stretched out her arms toward the girl

Star practically ran over to the car before climbing over the car doors and into the backseat, T.R. didn't hesitate to start the car and pull out of the driveway. Star sihed slumping back into the seat with a satisfied look on her face, Aurelia smiled at the blue eyed princess and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“ So are you excited to Direct and choreograph the moonlight magic!” T.R. asked from where he was in the front seat.

Star nodded, It was True that this year she had convinced The board to let her direct and choreograph some of the musicals that year. Which they had agreed to not wanting Sikowitz to do his weird stuff in certain ones.

“ Yup! And better yet I get to help Andre too!” The ray of sunshine said.

T.R. and Aurelia looked at each other through the mirror before The boy focused back on the road. Star didn't notice she was too busy texting Jade, Jade and her boyfriend Beck had made up . (Much to Star's annoyance). Two weeks ago A girl named Tori Vega had started at Hollywood Arts and asked Snog Beck who agreed to hurt Star's best friend.. Jade wouldn't talk to anybody except the blonde for a week. Star had later found out that Beck had Snogged the latina to get revenge on his girlfriend for dumping coffee on her. Star immediately helped Jade ignore his attempts at an apology, eventually his begging had gotten so annoying that Jade agreed to talk to him again, (Though her trust in him was gone to some extent) Star later cornered him and made him promise that he wouldn't purposely hurt her ever again.. For if he did she would take him like a lamb to a slaughter.

Star blinked realizing how her eyes had started burning after a while. Turning off her phone she slid it on the floor next to her back pack. Focusing more on the sounds of her friends voices, The breeze ran her through her long waves soothing her enough to close her eyes and listen to sounds of the other teens. She had begun to drift off into a dreamless slumber when she was awoken by the sound of Aurelia.

“ So you two are teaching a Samba class today?” 

T.R. Nodded. “ Yup, Star and I are teaching couples how to Samba, But I am pretty sure Star is teaching more classes.”

“ Sadly Yes my week is going to be so busy I won't be able to do anything but dance.” 

“ Star baby, That's all you ever do!” Aurelia grinned as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Star blinked, she hadn't realized that they had driven all the way to school. Had she really been that distracted. The teen reached down to grab her backpack, humming as Aurelia smiled as she opened the door and held it open for the petite blonde, Who smiled and climbed out of the car whispering a soft Bye before heading into the school.

The blonde was immediately greeted with the sound of music blasting throughout the hallway, Star smiled bobbing her head to the beat, In the center of the hallway twins Lila and Mari practiced the dance to Sorry not Sorry by Demi Lavato. They had been doing really well and they had just finished when they noticed Star.

“ Yo Star!” Lila called eating the attention of the people in the hallway. “ Join us!” 

“ Yeah!” Mari said, skipping over, grabbing The blonde by the arm and dragging her away from her friends.

The Blonde Looks back at the two who just nod and head off to their classes. She could vaguely hear the sound of people cheering for her as she walked to the center of the room and got into the starting position, the twins on either side of her forming a triangle. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tori and Andre standing over by the latinas blank locker. Star looked at the ground and smiled before reaching out and pointing toward Rich who was holding his phone that was connected with the speakers in the hallway. Rich nodded and played the song.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTdjNbiNVmc

(Play only the first trio then stop)

When the number ended the girl was left softly panting before the teens in the hall screamed in approval, The sound of the group cheering for her and the twins lightened her bad mood from earlier. The Blonde smiled before pulling the twins into a tight hug thanking them for letting her join them in their dance. 

Star had just bent down to pick up her bag when she heard a loud whistle, She had whipped her head around so fast that her long blonde hair smacked her in the face. Star's eyes met with the electric blue ones and she grinned across the room as Jade and Beck smiled as though they had seen the greatest thing of all time. Jade smiled waving her best friend over.

“ That was one of the hottest things I had ever seen!” Beck said when she had reached them.

“ Thanks Beck, Would it be hotter if I did it drenched in coffee!” Star said a fake smile on her face.  
`  
Jade slapped her arm, and the brunette looked as though he was shocked that she was still mad at him for what had happened a couple days ago. The british teen stuck her tongue out before turning back to Jade. 

“ So I heard that you two signed up for Samba classes? Is that true!” Star remarked.

Jade nodded. “ For my uncle's Wedding. He wanted everybody to know how to Samba for his wife!” 

“ Well we have Samba classes if you want to sign up. T.R and I are teaching it!” She grinned up at her best friend.

The girl with dark hair nodded before turning toward Beck who agreed. Star rolled her eyes, ever since the two had made up it was as if they had been joint at the hip and if she was right they would start making out at any moment. So the 14 year old grumbled some excuse about her locker before heading toward her Dance classroom. Ready to go and practice a dance routine for a musical.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star sat in the front row of the classroom watching as Cat and Jade acted out some weird scene Sikowitze wanted.Cat was about to say something when Sikowitz threw something across the room, hitting the redhead right in the face, Star let out a very unlady like snort causing Andre and Tori to turn toward her. Andre sent her a smile snickering as well while Tori looked slightly annoyed.

The blonde curled her fingers in her hair watching how the argument ended after the bell rang. As the bell rang star took her time collecting her stuff, making sure that it was all there. She waited until the rest of the class left the room. Wanting to talk to Sikowitz about when the auditions were going to begin. 

But the blonde found that the man she wanted to talk to was standing with Tori Vega speaking in hushed whispers, Though Star had a feeling that she knew what he was talking to her about. The Latina had been at the school a little under a week and she hadn't done the bird scene. That is unless she had done it while Star had been at home puking from her medication. Star decided against talking to her teacher and walked out the door, Not wanting to be there when Tori started asking questions.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly Star was only able to avoid the new girl until after school. She had been in the black box theater, Talking to T.R. and Mason about doing the Baseball number from Bombshell as the audition Piece. They had all agreed to do so thinking that it would be perfect to see how well the people could dance. That and they needed this number to see how well they could go with her plans for the show. They had agreed and decided to see how well everybody remembered it from the showcase a couple years ago..

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsMd-uadvlQ

Little did they know that Tori Vega and Andre Harris had overheard the conversation and decided to come and watch them all perform. Tori was impressed. She had seen Star perform at the showcase and thought she was good then but seeing her be in sync with her dance partners and the fact that she was able to do an incredible Marilyn Monroe impression was crazy.

Star ended the number in T.R. arms and panting, T.R. looked down at her with a smile before placing her safely on the ground, Her heels clicking softly as she made contact. She stared at him for a while her gaze flickering down to her lips before realizing that they were not alone.

“ Alright folks, I think that you all did an amazing job. But now I am thinking about this number. I don't think it's all that appropriate!” She laughed. “ Take a 20 minute break okay!” 

The group disperse leaving Star all by herself. She bent down to grab her water bottle taking a long sip from it, only to choke when she heard the sound of cheering. Star was shocked to hear the sound of applause behind her, She turned around to see Andre and Tori sitting in the audience clapping for her. T.R. watched skeptical as The blonde was greeted by the two other teens.

“ That was Amazing!” Andre grinned coming over to hug her.

“ Thank you, but I can't take all the credit the boys did for most of the work. All I did was get held and tossed around.” Star smiled.

Tori nodded. “ No way! You were awesome! Honestly, I love Bombshell and I was totally impressed! How on earth did you memorize the entire number? Better yet how on earth did you sound so much like Ivy Lynn?” 

Star froze at that name, T.R. frowned taking a step forward and wrapped an arm around Stars shoulders. Andre glanced between the two and frowned as well not entirely sure what was happening. Star bit her lip as she struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes.

“ I'm sorry, But Star promised me that when we got on a break we would go get some Ice cream. Alone!” 

With that T.R. ushered the blonde out of the black box theater and towards the cafe. Leaving the two other teens in shock and confusion  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star entered the house to find it dark and quiet, the blonde smiled and greeted the two large german shepherds before heading to the kitchen, She pulled out a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. The british girl scrounged around her purse in search of her pills. As a last result the blonde dumped out her entire bag causing many containers of pills to bounce onto the table some falling onto the wooden floor.

She bent down, grabbing an orange bottle, sighing as she found the right bottle. She quickly unscrewed the top and swallowed two pills. IT was a pain to always have to take her medications for the reasons she was so good. It wasn't like she was taking steroids, she was strictly against it. It was just the medication her daughter had given her after the accident and some for her voice and her headaches. 

She jumped the sound of her ringtone echoing throughout the room, The blonde looked down and found that she had missed several phone calls. From her friends Aunt and her uncle, Andre had been wondering why she had left her rehearsal so early. T.R. and Aurelia asking her if she was okay. And Jade texting her about coming over. Star quickly texted back saying that she had gotten home late and she wasn't really in the mood.. The British girl had clicked on her Uncle's name to text him to see if he was coming home soon. when she saw he had already texted her.

Hey, Thea Just texting to say that I am heading back to New York, Julia and Karen needed me for something important.. But I should be back before your school Musical’s opening night! Sent at 5:00

Star sighed, he had used her real name 0nce again.. She had told both Tom, Julia, Sam, and Karen that she would prefer if they didn't call her by her real name. They never listened to her. Only Jimmy and Micheal (Who were more like weird older brothers then Uncles) called her by her nickname Star. It had something her father and Mother had called her when she was a little girl, Something that had come to her mind when she had first come to Los Angeles when her teacher had asked for her name.

“ What if I need him to be here for me?” She asked with tears filling her eyes.

The sophomore bent down to scratch behind her dog's ears. The white dog licked the back of her palm, before trotting over to Padfoot and giving the black dog a nuzzle as well. She smiled before opening the fridge and finding a container of lasagna with a yellow sticky note, written in black ink it said.

I made lasagna before heading out, thought that you might be hungry after rehearsal.. Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye . I love you 

Tom

Star sighed before cutting a piece of the lasagna and placing it on a plate and grabbing a fork from the drawer and taking a bite. She frowned.. Tom's cooking is usually awful at cooking. but for some reason his cooking that night was great. for some other reason she started crying..

Ever since the accident that had happened before school started and he had gone to see her in the hospital he had grown distant from her. When she had moved in with him after her parents died he had treated her like always had. Like nothing had ever changed. But recently he had stopped talking with her as much and he was always leaving on trips to new york claiming that Julia, Karen, or Sam *His Ex Boyfriend* needed him.Star whipped a stray tear from her eyes, She wondered what changed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Ready drive by acting exercise, your all angry englishmen go!” 

Star rolled her eyes, She knew how bad this was about to get it.. Being english She had gotten a pet peeve of whenever somebody had a fake english accent, she had always felt like they thought they knew what it was like to speak like an english person. She scoffed at the sound of her friends. She ran her hand through her long hair before saying.

“Oh, what a load of codswallop!” She snapped causing heads to turn. “ You all made a dog's dinner of my heritage! None of you would know how to speak unless you bit on the nose! For God's Sake don't Over Egg the Pudding!” 

Everybody glanced at her weird. Showing that they had no idea what she just said.Sikowitz nodded before taking a long sip from a coconut, before turning toward the rest of the class. Before slapping his hands against his thigh, it took Star a moment before realizing he was clapping for her.

“ Now That is an angry English man. I mean woman!” Sikowitz said “ take notes, Star knows how to do a fake british accent.” 

“ Sikowitz, Star is british!” Jade brought up. “ She is literally the daughter of a british producer!” 

Star nodded and straightened the Beatles T-Shirt she was wearing. Sikowitz looked her up and down before waving his hand in the air as if to prove a point. Then he shouted for everybody to take their seats. Star wrapped her sweater around her body before sitting down next to Cat who was practically vibrating in her seat.

“ Well Anyways, It's time for our newest student to accomplish” Everybody started stomping their feet. “ The Bird Scene!’ 

With that he started heading toward the back of the classroom, Tori had started toward the front of the classroom before climbing onto the stage and starting the monologue. Star straightened in her seat and listened to Tori, She had done a decent job and she had done an alright job with her accent. But something in her voice had been something, like she wasn't certain with her performance. Once the performance she opened her mouth and asked the question.

“ SO how did I do?” Vega asked. When Sikowitz asked what she meant. “ Did I do the scene right?” 

Star frowned and inwardly groaned, Tori had failed. Not surprising Almost everybody asked that question when they finished . Star hadn't asked the question because when she was younger her mother had taught her how to handle a performance. The blonde flicked a curled strand of hair out of her face rolling her eyes as Tori continued asking questions. It was honestly getting very annoying.

After a while Sikowitz cut her off. “ Drive by acting exercise and all a bunch of Terrifying dolphins go!” He shouted. “ Live the fear.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori Scampred after the group once class ended, She was begging for them to tell her how to “ correctly” do the bird scene. Star frowned Sikowitz had told them that they weren't even allowed to tell anybody how to do the bird scene “ correctly”. ..

“ How am I supposed to do the scene right if nobody will tell me! I thought you guys were my friends!” 

Star scoffed, she switched to her second language.“ J'ai cessé d'être ton ami quand tu as embrassé Beck!” Beck frowned at the sound of his name. “ vous devez y travailler et si vous ne le faites pas, alors vous n'êtes pas une vraie actrice!” 

Star rolled her eyes at everybody's shocked expressions. “ We aren't allowed to tell you! Beck you got a dollar” 

Beck frowned and held out a dollar, she snatched it from his grib,Star walked away from the group heading toward the vending machine. She stuck the dollar in the machine and pressed the button for a canned shirley temple. She opened it and took a long sip, glad to have something cold come down her throat. All of a sudden arms wrapped around her waist she let out a small shriek before looking over her shoulder and seeing T.R. SHe smiled and turned around in his arms. T.R. Leaned forward and kissed her nose.

“ How are you today Princesse?” he asked, moving his arm to wrap it around her shoulder.

“ Fine!” she forced a smile, handing her soda to him . 

To tell the truth she had never slept the night before. SHe had spent that entire time rewatching Doctor Who, Ninth Doctor through the Thirteenth Doctor. She had to do something to keep her mind of Her uncle, So she thought sitting in her bed cocooned in her blankets and her dogs on either side of her and a picture of her parents sitting on top of her dresser moved to the top of Mooney who was helping her finish the entire tub of Lasagna. 

The two headed toward the grope once again and Star smiled. Her mood clearly lightened and Cat smiled back happy that her traumatized friend had a genuine smile on her face. Star bit back her laughter at the sight of Tori Vega's locker. Victoria followed her line of vision and sighed.

“ Star, What did you do for your locker!” She questioned.

“ Well, Follow me.” She grabbed T.R.s hand and beckoned the group to follow her. 

They headed up the stairs and to where Star kept her locker. It was decorated like a stage, It was black and there were two spotlights trained on a ballerina. But there was no lock on it much to Toris confusion. Star giggled before singing .  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHueTlW8EEc 

The ballerina danced for a bit and she ended the routine in an arabesque. The locker popped open revealing pictures of T.R., Aurelia, and Star all standing together at Coachella, The three of them at pride , Them all in New york and all at the beach.Many of Jade and Star along with the Golden Four. (Jade, Andre, Star and Cat). Some of the Unholy Trinity. Another of Tom, Julia, Sam, Karen, Jimmy, and Micheal together at the first performance of The Book of life. Many of the young Star, Jimmy, and Micheal are together.

“ Wait, DOesn't that mean that anybody could break into your locker?” Tori Questioned.

“ Nope! It is specifically programmed to open at the sound of Star's voice!” T.R. grinned.

“ But anybody could break into Travis Riley’s locker. “ Star laughed glancing at the Storybook themed locker.

T.R. pinched the side of Star's stomach. He hated it when she or Aurelia called him by his real name. Star bit back another giggle before kissing him on the cheek and running away to find Aurelia. Laughing as T.R. ran after her shouting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star was wearing a ruby red dress with matching heels, Her hair was curled with a Marigold Tucked behind one ear. She glanced at T.R. who was wearing a Jean jacket and a white shirtT.R. was still slightly miffed about the whole locker thing. That was until she and Aurelia kissed him to convince him not to be mad at her. 

The day had passed and it had grown time for the Samba lesson that they were going to teach the first lesson of the Samba class. Star smiled before stepping behind him and getting into position. The Music Started and then began the samba dance.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntnzSss0GTs

They ended and Star gave him a quick kiss on lips before removing her thigh from his grip.She blew a strand of hair out of her face. She grinned at him before turning toward the rest of the class. 

“ Hopefully by the end of our twelve week lessons you will be able to learn how to do that!” She grinned

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The british girl glared into the ceiling of the porch, she had decided to skip school, she had decided She had been driving to school when she had gotten a call from Tom telling her that he wasn't coming home for a couple of weeks, After that moment the teen had thought that she had class and just drove around. By the time she realized what she was doing she had already missed her morning classes, She stared at her phone before deciding against heading to school, She wasn't feeling up to seeing Tori fail once again or watch Andre ditch her for Tori.

She was currently sitting outside of her hose on the porch swing . Her dogs were running around in front of her on the front lawn. She thought about what she had done today. She had gone to her animal sanctuary and spent time with the animals there. She had hung out with baby lions, white tigers, pandas, giraffes, She fed the wolves and some of the others. 

She headed out to the hole a place that Joey owned and she talked to him for a bit before heading to Big Mama’s Diner for lunch. Being Aurelia’s grandmother the two had a close bond Mama and Joey were essentially the only two who Star truly trusted with her secrets and her life problems.

The sun was hot and scorching normal for California and she tossed her curls as she slumped further in the porch swing.She stretched popping her shoulder, scrolling through her phone she saw on Tori’s story that she was asking how to do the bird scene. Star sighed before texting in her family group chat saying hi to her Aunts and Uncles. She heard barks, looking up she found Moony and Padfoot growling at a teenager that was familiar the sun was shining on his face. It was Beck standing outside the gate of the mansion.

Star stood up dusting herself off before heading toward the boy snapping her fingers to send the dogs off to go play.She crossed her arms glaring up at the five foot nine teen. They stared at each other for a while both stuck in their own thoughts.

“ Beck, why are you here? “ Star ran a hand through her hair. “ Unless you are literally bleeding to death I really don't want to see you!” 

“ Why the Hell are you being such and Ass to me ?” Beck Snapped

“ Excuse me?” Star questioned.

“ You have literally been a pain in my ass since Tori's first day!”Beck snapped

Star laughed before ranting, Switching from Italian to french, to languages Beck didn't know. Before switching back to english. She glared up at him, her eyes blazing hands on her hips. But she was calmTo be honest she looked even more terrifying than Jade did, Jade was always angry but something about Star when she was mad was different, she was deadly calm. like she wasn't even angry, the thing that gave her away was her eyes, the normally sparkling sea foam colored eyes were stormy and filled with anger.

“ Beck on Tori’s first day of school..” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “ Do you understand what you did that day?” 

“ I did a scene.” Beck replied nonchalant like .

“ YOu Snogged a girl in front of your girlfriend, and her best friend!” 

“ It was a stage Snogg.” Beck said mimicking her accent.,

“ Yes it was a stage Snogg one you could have denied!” She creeched her accent getting thicker by the second. 

“ Starlight, What are you saying exactly?” Beck asked leaning forward.

“ I am saying I am not stupid! I see the way you look at Tori Vega and I see the way she looks at you. It's only a matter of time before Jade sees it too! “ She took a sharp breath. “ Beck Oliver, I am Jade's best friend, if you think for one moment that I will continue to sit around and deal with the fact that you are thinking about another woman, you are dead wrong! I’d watch my back where you. and don't call me Starlight, Only my friends give me nicknames.” 

“ I thought we were friends-” 

“ No, Beck you lost my friendship after you broke your promise” Her accent thickened “ So no we aren't friends, No you don't get to call me nicknames, and You don't get to come to my house and yell at me for being mad that you cheated on my best friend and say that it was just for a scene, but in reality you use every chance you get to stare at that same woman who you Snogged! So yeah Beck We aren't friends. So get the bloody hell of my property before I send my dogs on you” 

With that she turned on her heel and walked into her house slamming her door behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star had spent her entire Theater arts class sobbing in the bathroom, vomiting, and then crying smoe more and puking up more blood. By the end of the period Stars eyes were red and her cheeks were tearstained. She wiped her mouth against the back of her hands. Leaving a streak of blood against her pale skin. She coughed into her hand and coughed blood into her hand.She literally had no strength for moving . Like she was stone, she leaned her head back against the stall, her mind flickering about what had happened a couple hours ago.

Star was going through her locker when it happened, Jade had stormed right up to her locker and slammed it shut, causing Star to glance at her best friend who was practically fuming. Star tucked a long strand of curls behind her ear before sending her best friend a smile.

“ Hey Jade How-” 

“ Why the Hell are you being so rude to Beck!” Jade screeched. “ He just told me he had come over to your house to talk to you about school when you started screaming at him about how he cheated on me..” 

“ That's not what-” Star was caught off by Jade slamming her fists into her locker.

“ Stop Lying! “ Jade snapped. “ Star, we have talked about how my relationship with Beck is none of your business! Honestly Star I understand you have been upset about Aurther but that is no reason-” 

Star froze at that name, “ Star move on, stop trying to ruin my relationship! I literally can't believe that you would do something like this to me! Beck told me that you said for him to stay away from me! Star just get over yourself! Find out what boundaries are adn until you figure it out, stay the hell away from me!”

With that Jade punched the locker once more before heading to class, leaving a heart broken Star alone once more with nobody to talk to.

Star felt something in her stomach and leaned over the toilet and began puking once more. She was covered in sweat Star brushed her damp hair out of her face, She hated this. Star hadn't cried this much since that fateful day four months ago. She sobbed and clawed at her skin, drawing blood as she sobbed. How had everything gone downhill so fast. To Star Nothing would ever be the same

End of Chapter Two


	5. Chapter Three: Stage Fighting

Star had never felt so empty in her entire life. It had been a month since Jade last talked to her.That day was probably one of the worst of her life, Though most of it was a bit fuzz.. She could only remember bits and pieces of what happened after her meltdown in the bathroom. One minute she was in the bathroom next she was in T.R.’s car with T.R, Cat, and Aurelia. They had driven to her house and stayed for the night. When Star woke up the next day They were all in Star's bed curled up together while the dogs slept on the fluffy blanket on the floor.

The teen hadn't spoken to her “ Best friend” since the incident. Jade was trying to stay away from her and When Aurelia, T.R. and Cat found out what happened. to say they were mad was an understatement. Cat had refused to speak to Jade which was shocking, Aurelia and T.R. refused to let Star speak to anybody from her old group of friends except for Cat who was the only one they trusted at the moment.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star passed Tori’s locker on the way to class. She smiled happily that she had finally figured out how to do the locker design.She walked into the black box theater hair bouncing against her shoulders. Though Once she got inside her smile vanished, Jade was with Beck,Tori,Robbie, Andre, adn Cat all of them looking happy to be talking to one another. Star suddenly felt sick to her stomach, the same feeling she had in the restroom returned and she cupped her hand to her mouth. She let out a small cough and felt wetness in her hand. She didn't have to look at her palm to know that she had coughed up blood once again.

The blonde slumped down in a folding chair hissing as the ice cold metal of the chair came in contact with the cuts on her arms. She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through the slap posts. She could see multiple pictures of Andre, Jade, and Beck sitting together around a booth. The caption said The greatest people I know, My best friends.Star nawed at her front lip as she continued scrolling through the slap when she was a picture of Karen, Jimmy, and MIcheal standing together at the airport. She frowned reading the caption Heading home! She glanced down at her foot and noticed it bouncing practically vibrating against the floor as she stared at Jade acting as though Star had never entered the room.

“ IF you stare at her any harder I think that she’ll catch fire!” A voice said.

Star looked over toward where the voice was coming from and found Mason standing right next to her, his wavy hair spiked upward and blue eyes sparkling, She sent him a smile patting the metal chair right next to her. The teen returned the smile before sitting down next to her, She had known Mason since kindergarten because of his dads who were friends with Tom and her mother.Mason was actually the only person at her school who knew what her real name was and who her parents were, meaning that he knew all her secrets . The two spoke of things that made the feeling in Stars stomach disappear, She let out a small giggle as the bell rang and class began. 

Star smiled as she rubbed her hands against her cold skin, ignoring the pain of when the cuts from her long nails screamed against her touching her skin. That week they were learning about stage fighting, Russ showing everybody that you aim for near the persons face and add a sound effect that sounds like the move you do can look very real. After the scene was done Cat climbed into the seat next to her making Star feel safe and protected against everybody else. Star crossed her arms over her slightly revealed chest When everybody broke into a conversation about how they thought that Russ’ name was Steve. She, Cat, and Mason were the only ones laughing when Russ screamed at the class.

“ Okay, On Friday you all will perform your fight scenes in front of the class, Okay so as for the pairs. Beck and Cat, Andre and Jade, Darren and Jess, Lori and Mason, Jordan and Andy, James and Hugo, Tori and Star-” 

“ Tori and who now?” Vega let out a squeak causing Star to pout in offense. 

Suddenly the bell rang, everybody got up and out of their seats, Star stood up and grabbed a cartoon decorated backpack slipping it across her arm. She blew a perfect curl out of her face before linking arms with both Cat and Mason, Turning to head out the front door when Tori's voice caught her attention.

“ Wait, I'm not comfortable with my partner.” Tori whined making Star look down hurt.

“ Just a sec.” The teacher looked down at his clipboard.

Star began gnawing on her lip again, She didn't exactly like Tori but she didn't have to be complete but about being her partner for class. Mason rolled his eyes before dragging Star out of the class, He was don't with Star pouting and wanted some fries

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Look at her!” Tori said, poking at her lunch, She was staring at Star who sat at another table stealing Aurelias fries who was busy bugging T.R. who was whispering to Mason about something. 

“ Who?” Andre asked. 

“ Star!” Tori answer making Cat perk up 

“ I know, She’s so great and talented!” Cat grinned.

“No, I guarantee you that she is telling her two friends over there all about how she’s gonna punch me when we do our scene!” She said stabbing her salad.

They watched as Star giggled again and took a sip from Aurelias cup of soda. Cuddling into the yellow glasses wearing teen as she spoke. Cat whispered something about mirrors and space, and Andre just rolled his eyes as Tori began stressing.

“ I mean what if she really hits me!” Tori asked nervously.

“ Bleed, burst into tears.” Andre joked.

“ Im serious!” Tori whined.  
“ It's stage fighting, nobody actually hits anybody!” Andre started. “ Especially Star, for obvious reasons, One Shes too nice and wouldn't purposely hurt anybody, and besides Star has done stage fighting before.” 

“ yeah but accidents happen, what if she makes an accident happen on purpose.” 

Cat let out a snort, before covering it up by saying something completely random.Star wouldn't hurt a fly she loves everybody too much. Tori took a bite of her salad before glancing back at Andre.

“ haven't you and Star been practicing?” 

“ yeah yesterday after school, this morning during study hall!” 

It was honestly very awkward, but Star was very sweet like a sugar cookie. Star literally made sure that Tori was comfortable with everything that they were doing. She literally didn't touch Tori unless Tori was ready for it. But that didn't matter.

“ Did she hit you for real?” Andre asked, already knowing the question's answer.

“ No, because she probably wants to wait to do it infront of the whole class and humiliate me!” Tori accused not really listening to what Andre was saying.

“ She literally has no reason to do it! She is literally the sweetest person on the planet” Andre said “ And if she does hit you shall lose half her letter grade”

“ Great, She gets an A- while I get a broken eye and a black nose.” 

“ I think you meant-.” 

“ I know what you meant!” Tori Snapped .

Meanwhile Star let out a small giggle before grabbing a french fry off of T.R.s plate and taking a bit of her burger. She watched as Aurelia ranted to Mason about how he should confess to Cat about his feelings before it's too late. Mason mumbled something about Cat being in love with Robbie before Star began playing with her cup, going through the beat of the cup song. T.R. soon joined in and began doing the cup song too, Aurelia stopped talking before looking at Mason.

“ The Dream?”She asked

“ The Dream” The all agreed

.They both grabbed a cup and the four made eye contact with one another. T.R. Counted to three and they began the first song.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y1aOg_UO_A (Sam=T.R. ,Kurt=Mason, Alex G= Star, Kina=Aurelia)

The four all fell back into sync with one another as if the band had never disbanded. Harmonies on point and the cups never a single one out a place of the beat. Star Smiled at the end of the song and the people around them cheered. Star smiled as she began to stack up the cups and the trays, She could see from the corner of her eye Toris shocked expression. She smiled even more, serving her right to whisper about her behind her back.

“ hey what do you think about getting The Dream back together?” T.R. asked, taking the trays from Star and throwing away the garbage.

“ I like that Idea!” Aurelia agreed, wrapping her arm around Mason who was nodding as well. The three turned toward the short one.

“ Okay On one condition.” Star began causing the four to lean forward. “ We all have to get Bands shirts and Jackets.” 

The group cheered,arms wrapped around one another they headed back to class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star watched as Jade and Andre fought, the feeling in her stomach tightened making her want to claw at something,Mason wrapped his arm around Stars shoulder, Aurelia made Mason promise her Star would be okay during this class.Star winced as Jade threw Andre against a table before bowing and saying scene meaning that Star and Tori were next.Both teens got up and headed toward the center Star looking like normal and Tori looking like she might pee her pants.

“ Okay, So for our scene I am going to be an old lady walking home from a bingo game, “ Tori began while Star slipped a black jack over her arms, pulling her beanie around her head while straightening her gloves.

“ Ima mugger!” Star said with a smile as Mason and Cat gave her a thumbs up.

To be honest Star was terrified to play this scene. She didn't know Tori well enough and what exactly she was capable of, But She had a feeling that this would be okay and nothing would go wrong.

“ Yes a mugger, who mugs me, without physically hurting me.” Tori said with a nervous smile.

“ okay! As always be careful and if anything goes wrong just yell the safe word butternut”

Russ grinned as the two teens got into the position to begin the scene when Tori screamed the safe word causing Start to glance up slightly confused. When asked Tori said she was just testing it and was ready to start the scene. Star watched from her position as Tori rambled about bingo and somebody named Bob Hope. Everybody laughed as Star ran over and grabbed the latina by the arms and grumbled in a low voice. 

“ Give me your money!” She spat.

“ What?” Tori asked

“ I aint playin give me your money and your watch!” Star growled

“ Oh wouldn't you rather have this!” Tori snapped and swung her cane around and right into Star's face much to her surprise, it actually made contact with her face . She stumbled backward and fell back and her head slammed against the cart in the back knocking her unconscious.

“ Butternut” Mason screeched as he pushed Tori out of the way and gathered the blonde in his arms.He removed the hand from the back of her head and found his hand covered in blood. Her lip was busted and her nose was bleeding and she had a shiner on her left eye.

Cat screamed as she came running forward, Tori was muttering to herself as Andre wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Mason brushed the blonde hair out of her face as Jade took a step forward toward her best friend causing Mason's head to snap up.

“ No, You get the hell away from her!”: Mason Snapped. “ Somebody call 911!” 

“ No, SHe doesn't need 911, don't call 911!!” Tori complained 

The teacher began calling 911, and Jade buried her face against Beck's jacket. Star's eyes were closed as her breathing became shallow. Mason started having a hard time breathing, Aurelia was going to kill him.

“ Somebody go get Aurelia and T.R. They're in the auditorium!” Manson whispered.

“ No! Don't get whoever they are please!” Tori begged as Darren rna to go get Aurelia and T.R.

Mason and Cat sat on the floor crying as the blonde breathing growing fainter. Suddenly the doors burst open and Stars two best friends came running inside the room. Aurelia let out a choked sob as she sprinted toward Star, Tears rolling down her cheeks as Mason handed her to T.R.. Aurelia hugged Mason whispering that it wasn't his fault, before sending a glare toward Beck,Jade, and Tori.

“ Guys, I don't understand she's fine I didn't hit her!” 

“ Shut up ! God, Tori you literally were complaining all for lunch about how Star was going to cause you to bleed to death and this class comes up and you freaking cause her to become unconscious!”Cat Screamed

“ But she was going to hurt me! She was going to do the exact same thing to me!” 

“ Do you want the same thing to happen to you ! Okay leave it to me!” Aurelia pulled herself off the ground and lunged at Tori Vega,Mason quickly pulled her back and whispered in her ear telling her to calm down.

Soon afterward the paramedics arrived and pulled Star onto a stretcher and were taking her outside. Aurelia was crying in T.R. Arms and Mason were walking alongside the stretcher calling his dads telling them all about the accident and they headed into the Ambulance. Tori was still trying to convince people that she hadn't injured Star and that She was trying to hurt her instead. Aurelia swore that she was going to beat the everloving crap out of Tori when she got back and maybe Jade and Beck Afterward.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star woke up with every joint in her body screaming at her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. Everything was white and bright, She groaned as he tried to move her body upward,her body felt heavy as if she weighed a million pounds. She looked down and found herself in a hospital gown and a IV in her hand, She reached up and felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead and felt some more wrapped around her shoulders, Wrists, forearms, waist and palms.

She heard a small moan,She looked over her shoulder and found Karen asleep on Jimmy on the bed on the other side of the room. Star frowned she must have been dreaming Karen and Jimmy were currently in New York With her aunt and Uncle, She heard the door open and glanced over to see Micheal Swift her uncle carrying a cup of coffee and a box of chocolate chip scones.

“ Micha?” She croaked “ What are you doing here? What happened?” 

Micheal dropped the coffee and the scones, rushed to her side wrapping her up in his arms,He held her for a bit brushing her hair from her eyes and pressing multiple kisses on her forehead. Star smiled feeling genuinely happy for the first time in days. She was happy withT.RMason, Aurelia, adn Cat but sometimes she wanted her family to love her.

“ My Little Marilyn Monroe!” HE whispered holding her tightly. “ You terrified me, Oh god when we got here and found you unconscious, With Aurelia, Mason, and Travis all sitting beside you crying,oh god it was terrifying!”

“ Rei, Mas,and T.R.? Where are they?” He asked

“ I sent them home home for them to shower and change.” Mason smiled, “ We called Tom and Julia and they said that they would come as quickly as they could.

“ Now how are you feeling?” 

“Awful! God the entire situation was awful, the pain sucks. Wait till I tell Daddy what happened” 

Micheal froze, Her dad has been dead for ages as her mom was as well . After their death Star had not talked about them at all ever since, If anybody ever spoke her mom or Dad's names She would freeze and Start crying.

“ Star, Baby. you should go back to sleep, It's been a long day” 

Star nodded, closing her eyes and going back to her deep slumber. The last thing she heard was Micheal Whispering something to Star that she couldn't truly make out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time she opened her eyes she saw Aurelia and T.R. Whispering to Micheal, Jimmy, Karen, adn Mason. Star watched for a bit before she started coughing , causing everybody to whirl toward her. 

“ What are you guys looking at?” She asked. “ haven't you ever seen a person who was thirsty before. “ 

Karen immediately handed the girl a glass of water and they all watched her drink the glass, Before Aurelia came and sat in a seat by her. Leaning forward to grab her hand. 

“ Hey Star, Babe um we have something that me and T.R. i would like to ask you!” She whispered, sending a look to the adults who quickly nodded.

“Well just go get lunch.” Karen smiled. “ You guys want Chipotle!” The group nodded and they headed out the front door. 

Soon enough all the adults had left the room leaving the teens all alone together. Aurelia scooted her chair backwards toward the edge of the bed. T.R. did the exact same and pointed toward Mason who nodded and pulled out his phone and began to search for the recording that they had made the night before and pressed play.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POzWc8gC7PU

The two stopped singing as the music ended. Star looked between the two of them having a feeling she knew what was happening. Aurelia leaned forward and grabbed the star's hand. 

“ Star baby girl you had no idea how much you scared us when we found you. We thought that we would never see you ever again! So we decided not to wait a second soon and ask. You want to go out with us?” T.R. let out a breath of air at the end of her rant . 

Star covered her mouth and started sobbing, causing the two to frown and look at one another. That is until she started nodding as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks. T.R. immediately hugged her and pulled Aurelia into the hug, Mason who was in the background heard the door open and found the three adults standing at the door.

“ Did it go well?” Jimmy asked. Mason nodded causing the group to softly cheer.

Star grabbed T.R. by the shirt and kissed him on the lips before doing the exact same thing to Aurelia. And for the first time in days Star was finally happy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star returned to school a week later, though not after the protests from her boyfriend, Girlfriend, Best friend, and Aunts and Uncle. But Star insisted she was going to school, She walked into the school the bandages still wrapped around her body, She wore sunglasses finding that light bugged her during that period of time. She was leaning on Aurelia for support and Mason and T.R. were both carrying the british teens bags. 

Though despite everything everybody was still talking to Tori,Everybody except Stars friends who were currently helping her toward her locker. Star found so many notes on her locker, g  
get well notes, I love you notes, we're sorry you got hit notes. She tried to find one from Jade or any of her old friends but none were from her. Star side she knew Jade was stubborn but this was a whole new level. 

She felt for her friends. tense where they stood, She glanced over her shoulder and found Tori slinking her way toward them, a pitiful look on her face.   
“ look Star, I'm so, so sorry for accidentally hitting you!” Tori whimpered as she reached out to touch the blonde's arm. Star flinched at the contact, She didn't mean to it just happened.

Immediately all of her friends growled and pushed the small girl behind her, Star pulled at the little braid in her hair and picked at the bottom of her shorts. Star let out a small whimper, This teen had given her a black eye and fractured her skull and that's all of the things wrong with her that she could remember.. The last time something like that happened to her it was because of ... him.

“ If you touch her, I'll cut your arm off.” Mason threatened. “ You don't even want to know what the other two will do … God and If her family sees you, the only thing that will be left of you will be a little smear on the wall.” 

Star tugged on T.R.’ sleeve signalling that she wanted to leave this situation. T.R. nodded before grabbing under her legs and around her shoulder, He kissed her bandaged forehead and carrying her away from Vega. Mason stuck his tongue out at her and followed her whispering something about a dream.

“ I feel super bad!” Tori groaned. 

“ As you should Chienne.” Aurelia hissed before flicking her off and heading toward the rest of The Dream.

End of Chapter Three


	6. Chapter Four- Robarazzi

A month later

The group watched while Star giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he whispered in her ear. Andre frowned slightly, confused why Star had been spending more time with dance team members than her friends. Jade was glaring at her as she stabbed her salad.

“ Do you ever wonder what’s going on between the two of them?” Tori watched as T.R. peppered her face with kisses. “ Like I am pretty sure that I saw her kissing that one girl last week!” 

Andre shrugged, Watching as the two headed over toward the table where Aurelia and Mason sat. Only to be stopped by Cat who was showing her some sort of giant machine. Star’s smile grew as she started talking to Cat animatedly that is until Stars looked over and into the parking lot and let out a scream. Tori looked over and saw Three people climbing out of a cherry red convertible . Star immediately ran over and jumped onto one the people and she was quickly followed by The rest of the members of The Dream.

Jade’s eyes widened as she choked on her drink, Causing everybody to look over at her. She whispered softly to Andre who nodded and looked back over at where The Dream was talking to the trio of adults. One holding a bag from In and Out and a tray of drinks. When one looked over at the table to find them starring Tori immediately recognized who it was.

“ Is that Micheal Swift! Oh my god I love him! “ Tori squealed.” Oh my god Karen Kartwrite and Jimmy Collins Holy Shit!” 

Cat immediately ran over and slammed her contraption onto the table. “ Andre, Jade,Beck, Did you guys see Micha, Karen, adn Jimmy! Oh my god I haven't seen them since 8th grade oh my god!” 

Toris jaw dropped.” How do you know them?” 

“ Went to visit a bunch as a child with Star you know after the incident with her parents!” Cat's smile flickered “Did you guys know Micha is gonna be in a movie! He had come here to start filming” 

“ Wait, really How did I not know?” 

Cat nodded, “ That and probably about the fact the Star, Aurelia and I are all gonna perform at a Joe's tomorrow for the fundraiser that Star planned!” Cat flicked her scarlet colored hair as she reached over and stole a fry from Andre. “ You know, Its for a good cause You guys should come and see the Unholy Trinity perform at-” 

“ Excuse me, “ Jade snapped, grabbing Cat's wrist. “ I'm sorry but that's not the Unholy Trinity ?” 

“ Oh Sorry but Since You and Star are fighting…” 

“ Who said that we were fighting?” Jade screeched

“ I'm sorry, But Star told me what happened between the two of you. That you started yelling at her and you hit her locker...l” Cat flicking her fiery locks of hair out of her face. “ Do you understand how much of a mess she was when I found her!She was locked in a bathroom stall sobbing-” 

“ Serves her right for being an ass to my boyfriend!” Jade whispered.

“ Coughing up blo0d, She clawed at herself Jade. She was bleeding badly when I found her, I had to call Aurelia, Mason, and T.R. to take her to get stitches! God you should know better then to start screaming at her better yet making loud noises , you know what does to her especially what happened six months ago!” 

Jade’s eyes widened for a moment before turning toward where Star was standing dancing around the blacktop with the rest of her group. Karen is smiling and sitting on the back of the convertible chatting with Mason who looks happy for once in his life. 

“ Really?” 

“ No I made the entire Fucking thing Up Jade! Of course it freaking happened. “ Cat growled. “ You know what If it bothers you so much we won't be the Unholy Trinity we’ll be the Dream and me all of us together okay better…” 

With that the redhead grabbed the contraption and walked away leaving Jade to gape at the redhead glance around the teen at the table who were just as shocked about how Cat had switched from crazily stupid to angry in three seconds. That was nothing like her at all

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star sighed closing her locker door, She had just finished her script writing class and honestly she felt very uncomfortable with how Jade and Andre kept staring at her throughout the class . When they weren't staring at her they were sending her text messages that she wasnt opening, because she wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them

“ Hey Starlight!” 

Star jumped and found Cat Valentine standing right behind her. Star gave her a small smile holding up her hand in a small wave,before tossing her hair over her shoulder and heading toward the teen who immediately begged for money, Star smiled before pulling out her wallet and handing her a 100 dollar bill, She glanced down the hallway and saw Jade heading toward her with Andre and Beck in tow. Star let out a snort and began walking toward her classroom to practice her dance routine not wanting to deal with the three of them yelling at her for whatever story they came up with now.

Star pushed the giant doors open and walked right into the Private dance studio for her and Other members of the dance club *They go to competitions*. She Placed her dance bag on the floor right next to her purse and slipped off her sweater revealing her scratched up arms and She pulled off her sneakers, pulled her CD out and placed it in the CD player and pressed the start button.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjChvPjxtYc

She ended the dance acting as though she could hear an applause, She smiled and bowed and turned to grab her bag She could see her phone vibrating against the seat as she straightened up, It was Jade again She picked up her phone and immediately declined the call.. She just didn't feel comfortable with Jade at the moment especially after it happened. She lightly traced the cuts on her arms that were caused by her fingernails wishing that they would just go away; she had regretted them as soon as her meltdown was over. 

Hey There I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home for a couple more weeks,Julia  
And I have a few more things to wrap up here before I come back   
So Hopefully Jimmy, Micheal, adn Karen are treating you well. Good Luck at your Performance   
Tom Sent at 12:34 pm

She glared down at her phone before throwing her phone back into her purse, He had promised her that he would be there for her concert for the LynnWills Foundation She had started 6 years ago… She wanted to raise money for the animals section of the foundation. The bell rang signifying that it was time for the All girls class she taught to begin. She shook her body out and forced a smile and waved them in before explaining that they would be practicing the number that they had been working on.She smiled as they all got into position before starting.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyKsvLeI

“ All right everybody take five!” Star sighed watching as everybody left to go and get water . She pulled her phone out again intending to go through her spotify playlist she had made for her Dance numbers (She called it Dancing Queen ) When she got a notification from The Slap, She smiled noticing that it was from Robbies page, Robbie wasn't the most popular person in the world but She still liked him and she found him disgusting at times but honestly that didn't matter. She found on his page that there was a new video post, Star giggled before clicking. 

“ Welcome to Robarazzi starring Robbie Shapiro.” Star looked over at Lila who was looking over her shoulder at her in confusion. “ Robarazzi is your home for the up to the minute, tasty gossip about the students at Hollywood Arts …. Roberazzi Starring Robbie Shapiro!” 

Star let out a laugh as she leaned back onto Lilas shoulder waiting to see what exactly Robarazzi was about.

“ Coming up on Robarazzi, Toris pimpling Shrinking or growing?” Lila let out a snort.

“ Also Does Andre have a ketchup Problem?” Mari covered her mouth hiding her amusement

“ Are Jade and Beck Splitzvill?” Star began cackling with laughter, She wouldn't be surprised if they broke up again… It happened often enough. 

“ All this and tons more on Robarazzi” 

The video ended and Star began laughing so hard tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She turned toward Lila and Mari who were both trying to hide their laughter. She smiled as she put her phone into her bag and took a drink of water. Star knew soon enough that Tori and her posse were going to freak out when they saw this and honestly she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

“ Alright, Break over lets run. I kissed a girl- '' Suddenly Aurelia walked into the room with a bag and the too made eye contact and Aurelia Mouthed Sorry I'm late and Star grinned. “Rei and I will be the first duo and then Lila and Kayla, Mari and Sarai…” The list went on until everybody had a partner. 

She smiled as everybody took their seats and Aurelia and her got into position causing the class to start cheering her and her girlfriend as the music started and the dance started.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BjHpWW62ZE (First group is our favorite couple… Star can be either girl)

ONce they finished the class started screaming,Lila and Mari grinning at one another as the couple walked and sat down where Star had set her bag down. Star snapped her fingers and the next duo went up and they began to do their performance. During so Aurelia Wrapped her arm around Star causing the girl to feel content with everything in her world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Class Star walked down the halls showing her girlfriend Roberazzi when they ran into Robbie, Star immediately began to sing praises telling him it was the best thing she had seen for a while… But She brought up the fact that the group wouldn't be happy with this and he should stop. Robbie told her that he would probably make an episode about her but Star told him if he did she would make his life a living nightmare and no girl would ever look at him again. Robbie agreed and ran the other direction not wanting to see what Star would do to him if he stayed.

“ So I was thinking that we would sing rather Be! At the LynnWills performance… I don't know I just always like this song and my mom and dad liked it as well. So I thought that it would be a nice tribute to them for this performance -” 

“ Star babe, I am totally chill with anything you want, It's your show!” Aurelia laughed linking her arm through Stars. 

The british girl smiled as they walked down the hallway and toward the exit where T.R. adn Mason were both waiting for them on the other side. When the worst thing that could have happened to Star after the first good day at school she had had for a while… Star ran into Tori and her group of Friends.

Somebody had called her causing Star to stop right in her tracks and see the group standing right behind her and She bit her lip the same feeling she had a couple weeks ago returning to her stomach. She imendently gripped her arms nails digging into her scratched flesh reopening cuts that were underneath. 

Aurelia immediately removed ehr arms stopping her to stop clawing herself. Stars breathing grew heavy as she struggled to calm herself down… Last time she spoke to Tori was when She had told everybody that she hadn't hit Star which caused Aurelia to be held back by T.R. and Mason and seeing how quickly they were walking toward her she had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.

“ Star, before we start I just wanted to say how sorry I am again for hitting you” Tori said before adding softly “ Even though I didn't hit you!” 

Aurelia growled and took a step forward only to be stopped by Star who held up her hand . Aurelia’s eyes flickered to the Stitches that were still on her forehead and let out another animal-like sound when he remembered the ones on her stomach. Star looked back at the group and saw that both Andre and Jade had guilty looks on their faces. She sighed before ruffling her hair and turning toward the group.

“ What on earth do you want, because currently I would like to go over to where my best friends are standing and head home where my family is waiting for me, So that I can finish planning my bloody fundraiser and visit the animals at the foundation, So please hurry up!” 

“ Robberazzi!” Andre said “ Robbie is making up a bunch of stuff and honestly we just need help to prove those things aren't true-” 

“ You all understand that I have better things to do then listen to your drama! Honestly I thought none of you cared about me because of the fact that none of you cared that Tori freaking Vega almost blinded me! And also you all literally act as though those things aren't true! Literally Beck and Jade you guys really should have broken up after Tori kissed him.Andre you use a lot of Ketchup literally the last time we hung out you drown your french fries in ketchup and Tori your pimple is the size of Mount Fuji.. And Trust me I know because I have seen it up close! “ 

“ Star you are being really rude-” Beck. started.

“Rude Je jure devant Dieu parfois je veux juste t'étouffer! Honestly I can't even! Being rude is lying so your girlfriend can fight with her best friend and then cause her to have a panic attack in a bathroom stall, clawing at herself until she bleeds badly! Being rude is believing somebody who claims she didn't hit somebody in the eye with a cane when she is literally unconscious on the floor and bleeding! Being rude is not talking to your niece since you saw her in the hospital after she was ra-” 

Star stopped herself and took a deep breath before saying. “ I don't want to get into it. It's none of my business , But feel free to come to the fundraiser at Joes to support the LynnWills foundation.” 

Star slapped a hand over her mouth and ran away from where the group was and out the door of the school to where T.R. and Mason were waiting for her. The group looked at one another and whispered about what had just happened when a cough interrupted them. They turned and found Aurelia was still standing there watching them. 

“ Look, guys Star is having a tough time at home okay!Honestly I don't know why she still speaks praises about you guys because honestly I don't see what she's talking about. All I see are a bunch of assholes who broke her trust and crushed her heart! So yall better apologise to her soon if you want her help because you don't want to know what we’ll do to you if you don't!” 

With that Aurelia tightened her ponytail before walking past the group and out the door trying to catch up with her girlfriend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star was currently sitting in the guest room with a small Amur Leopard sitting in her lap. How did this happen, well in the LynnWills foundation they had many critically endangered animals in her sanctuary, one of which was in fact Jafari who was purring in her lap, the baby had been born two weeks ago during a storm which caused its mother to abandon it. So when Star had come to the Sanctuary on her daily visit she had opted to take him home for a while until he was ready to live on his own.

She hummed softly as she stroked its head scrolling through the pictures she had taken today, trying to find the best ones of each animal to post. It was what she did after every single one of her visits.She reached over to scratch Padfoot's head where it sat on her knee cap. MOoney was currently going on a walk with Micheal and Karen. Jimmy was currently getting the Ice cream and cookies ready as she waited for him on the bed. 

“ Okay SO we have Fudge Brownie for the girl and CheeseCake Brownie for me!” Jimmy walked into bedroom as if on cue

Star giggled as he climbed into bed with her and got under the covers handing her the giant bowl filled with Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream and he placed the package of Oreos in between them as they turned on the television, They had decided to watch Glee this time and watched the show laughing at certain points. Star felt completely relaxed, that is until her phone buzzed. She looked down and saw that she had gotten a text from Mason who had told her to watch the newest episode of Robarazzi.She slowly pulled herself out of the bed and walked outside and into the hallway making sure she couldn't hear the tv before opening the clip from the newest episode.

“ Is Star tealing animals to kill them for money?” It showed a video of her walking the tiger out of the sanctuary with her phone to her ear.

Star stared at her phone in shock, that was a complete and utter lie. It was a known fact that Star loved animals. They knew that she owned a sanctuary to help endangered animals and that it was one of the most important things in the world to her. The fact that Robbie would post this meant that he was breaking his promise to her, Star took promises very seriously.

“ What are you looking at?” a voice asked.

Star let out a squeak as she turned around and found Jimmy standing right behind her. Before she could say anything He plucked the phone out of her hand and read what it said on the slap. His eyes narrow at the screen. After a moment he put the phone back in her hands and pulled out his own sending a quick text to Karen and Micheal about what he saw.Star knew what was happening…. Tomorrow at school Merde was about to go down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star walked into the school with her baby leopard in her arms, feeling as though she was abandoning Jafari if she left at home alone. She glanced around the hallway before her eyes landed on the curly haired Shapiro standing by his locker alone. She immediately walked over to him, kitten in her arms.

“ Robert Shapiro! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, Honnêtement, vous ne respectez pas mes souhaits de garder ma vie privée! Je jure que parfois tu es tellement aérien que je veux te pousser dans les escaliers!” 

Robbie frowned. “ I don't speak forign!” 

“ Robbie, I swear to Mother Earth, if you don't stop making up lies! I will find a way to make everybody hate you again. My family saw what you posted and to say that they're mad at you is an understatement. So unless you want something bad to happen to you stop. “ Star turned on her heel to walk away but stopped after a moment. “ Also this is Jafari my leopard… he eats whatever he can get his paws on!” 

With that she walked away from him not wanting anything to do with him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Star was waiting for the rest of her friends at lunch, she sat at a table eating a hamburger and fries watching as Jafari tried to eat a butterfly that was flying around. The blonde laugh cooing softly to gain the small baby's attention before feeding him part of her burger. The small kitten meows softly before biting the bit of the patty and went back to chasing the butterfly and scaring the students.Star sensed somebody would come up to her and set a lunch tray down… she didn't have to look to see who it was.

“ J.J. What is that you want exactly? “ She asked before calling Jafari back over worried that he would bite somebody .

“ Look Starlight, I wanted to apologise!” Star froze the cat in her arms before turning back to Jade eyes wide.

“ You apologize for what?” 

“ I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you, and not talking to you for the last two months!I don't know what exactly happened but I feel really bad about it! I miss hanging out with you, your uncles, your aunts, your two giant dogs ,and that cat right there that I haven't seen before today!I'm sorry please forgive me!” 

“ Yes!” Star giggled “ I forgive you!” 

Jade smiled before grabbing her lunch tray and heading over the table. Asstr watched her best friend walk away and her smile Vanished. Star had always been the best at faking a smile.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Star had been at Joes setting up for the Fundraiser when she found out about Robbarazzi. The boy had decided to change it about cooking and recipes,Much to the blondes delight. Hours past and it was finally time for the performance. Star peeked out behind the curtain and found that room was packed… and in the very back of the building was Andre,Jade,Beck, adn Tori much to her surprise. They had all come to support the LynnWills foundation. 

Soon enough Karen was announcing that it was time for them to go on, and Slowly Star Cat and Aurelia walked onto the “Stage” and began the number. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5oQxTkbOs8

When the number ended they got a standing ovation… and Star even heard Jade and Andre screaming for them. Star let out a shaky breath… Everything was finally going back to normal… or so she thought  
End of Chapter 4


	7. Chapter Five- The birthweek Song

A week Later

Star laughed from where she sat as Jimmy had a dance Battle with Michael. She was curled up on the couch with her two dogs laying at her feet. Karen was in the kitchen pulling the cookies out of the oven. Micheal started doing something that she would like to call dad dancing. She let out a snort as Micheal pulled Jimmy closed and dipped him. Star smiled and pulled out her phone and changed the song to the whos next song from tiktok.

“ Go!” 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XrVHX63XuI

She immediately opened the slap and started videotaping the video of her uncles dancing. She threw her head back and cackled as Karen walked into the room with a plate of double chocolate chip cookies and stared at her boyfriend and Micheal with her jaw dropped. 

“ Karen! How do you feel about how your boyfriend is in a more intimate relationship with his best friend then you?” She asked turning the camera toward her brunette Aunt while leaning forward to take a chocolate cookie.

“ Honestly i'm not surprised!” Karen giggled.

Micheal grinned as the music ended and he was able to stand up straight. It was Sunday night and that meant that it was also Music night. Star bit her lip as her Uncles danced like dads and as if they didn't have broadway experience. 

Her brunette aunt took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder watching as the song switched to something slower and Micheal bowed offering Jimmy his hand. The brunette smiled and placed a hand to his chest before taking the man's hand before they began to slow dance with one another.

The group was relaxed and happy together for the first time in weeks. That morning Star had gotten the last of her stitches removed and her eye had finally healed and she could finally see everything in front of her. She was so happy that everything had gone back to normal, Jade, Cat, Andre had taken her to Mama’s for lunch two days ago and they had spent the day together 

Though after a short moment the doorbell rang. Star let out groan as she pulled herself off the couch and headed toward the front door Moony following close behind. Star opened the door revealing Trina holding a stack of filters. Trina smiled before handing her a flyer and walking away and heading toward where Mason lived.

"Thea what is it?"Jimmy asked. Poking his head around the corner .

Star frowned and looked down reading what the flyer said. It had a picture of Trina standing wearing a sparkly blue dress and heels

You are invited to the biggest bash of the year. Trina Vegas birthweek part! Please bring presents… 

"My friend Trina invited me to her birthday… sorry birthweek party. I have to get her a gift, And knowing Trina it has to be big." Star pause: "I have the best idea."

\----------‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at lunch Tori was complaining about what she should get Trina for her birthweek. Star sat between Cat and Andre, busying herself with the weaving of flowers.She would have been sitting with her boyfriend and girlfriend but they were going to a convention for the next two days. 

"What about boots with a purse to match… What about a song?" Star suggested pausing to brush Andre's hair out of his face.

Tori didn't answer Star assumed that she wasn't listening so she turned toward Beck and continued her conversation with the Canadian. Jade frowned at the duo, last time she checked they were still at each other's throats. 

Little did she know Beck had come over to her house and apologized for what he did and told her he would try his best to gain her trust again. Star told him that she forgives him and that she did like him as a person and that she would love to be his friend again.

"You could get her some talent."Jade snapped.

Star smiled brushing her long French braid over her left shoulder. Star placed a flower crown of Daisy's on Cat's head, one matching her own.She winked at the redhead before flicking her forehead. Cat giggled before turning back to her sandwich. 

Star glanced down at her phone, it was currently vibrating signaling that somebody was calling her. She grabbed her phone and walked away from the group. Holding up her hand to stop Andre when he stood up to follow her.

"Dre, it will only take a second." The blonde said before turning toward her phone.

"Thea guess what!" It was Sam.

"What Sam?" 

"I am about to make you a very happy girl!" Star could practically see her uncle's smile.

"Let me guess you convinced Tom to stay for longer than a week?" Star glanced back at the group, who was still discussing the topic of Trina's gift.

" I am coming to stay for the rest of the year-"

Sam was cut off by Star letting out a scream, before promptly slapping her palm over her mouth. The group looked over to where she was standing curious to what she was screeching about.

"Really! You're serious!" Star asked, bouncing on her toes.

Sam nodded "But I have to wrap up this movie first,and I have to pick up Jules and Tom But Julia, Tom and I should be home in a week ."

Star opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by somebody wrapping their arms around her waist. She glanced behind her and saw Cat resting her arm on her shoulder.

"Sam I love you, and I am really excited. But I have to go l have to get back to school."

"Alright see you soon."

He hung up and Star was practically glowing . Star grabbed Cat by the hand and headed back to the table. Where she promptly sat back down next to Andre who was looking at her slightly confused.

"Sam's coming home!" She grinned bouncing in her seat.

Immediately everybody at the table started smiling and chatting about Sam instead of whatever Toris problem was again. Tori frowned slightly annoyed that she wasn't the center of attention like always. 

"Who the hell is Sam?" Tori asked, stabbing her salad.

"Sam Strickland is Star's uncle,"Beck explained.

Tori looked over at the blonde who wasn't paying attention to the Latina was talking Singing switching from Spanish to French. While taking the flowers Cat handed her and braided them into a daisy chain for Andre.

"Wait, Sam Strickland?" Tori asked. "Jesus, how many Famous people do you know?"

Star looked up pausing her singing. 

"Counting family, or not?" 

"Not counting."

Star paused thinking, subconsciously weaving the daisy chain. She nawed at her lip and they sat in silence for a while. By the time she had spoken up Star had already finished the chain and was placing it around Andre's neck.

"At least 134. And that's counting everybody my family works with. If we aren't then that's a whole different math equation." Star smiled starting another chain.

Suddenly a person pulled out in the parking lot and Star stopped weaving. In fact it looked as though she had stopped breathing. And faster then you could say her name she was shoving her things in her bag and walking away.

"STAR?" Cat called before glancing over to where Star was staring. And her expression hardened.

"Oh hell no." She snapped before standing up and walking after the blond leaving the group in silent confusion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star stood by her locker searching for it. It had to be somewhere her breathing quickened as she began throwing things onto the floor.saying things in spanish and French as she searched for the things she needed.Luckily for her the hall was empty so nobody saw her.

It felt as though the air was leaving her body. She saw him, the man who haunted her nightmares ever since the incident. Her vision was blurry as she searched her locker. She held her eyes open because every time she closed her eyes she saw him and she heard his voice and the screams. So many screams.

She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't hear a set of footsteps coming up behind her. 

"Star that crown looks great!"

She jumped, turning around to meet the eyes of Mason who was standing behind her, the tallers eyes wide as he watched the girl go back to searching through her bag.

She gnawed at her lower lip drawing blood as she tossed things onto the ground, Her books, flowers, pencil pouch, yarn, paint brushes, art supplies, etc. 

"Star, oh God what happened?" 

"She saw him!" 

Cat had come sprinting up the stairs, red hair flying behind her as she joined the duo at the blondes locker. Tears had begun to run down her pale cheeks, her breathing heavy and she started scratching at her skin. 

"Star,Estrella, ¿puedes oírme bebé?" Mason asked, grabbing her by the arms pulling her away from the mess she had made. 

“ Arthur, estacionamiento, lo vi en el auto con Ryder ... oh dios no puedo respirar, Mason regresó, me iba a matar. Mason lo iba a hacer otra vez, lo iba a hacer para yo otra vez. Lo vi en sus ojos." Star gasped. Clawing at her skin as she sobr.

Mason grabbed the british teens hands pulling them away from her trying to prevent scaring.Cat had begun putting the girls stuff away, as Mason held her as she cried, shushing her and kissing her forehead. 

"He can't get you now. I promise you he can't hurt you. He won't hurt you not while Cat and I are here." 

Star nodded and her breathing slowed down a bit as she buried her face in Mason's shoulder. Cat sent them a smile as she picked up Stars bag and shut Stars locker. Mason sent her a smile before hearing the bell ring throughout the school.

Stars head jerked upward, pulling away from him. She blinked for a few seconds and bent down grabbing the crown of Daisies and placing it back onto her head. She wiped her face and she didn't Say anything as she grabbed her bag and fished inside and grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face. She walked away acting as though nothing bad had happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star sat in her classroom for musical theater. She sat In the frontrow in between Cat and Mason, her body pressed against his as she listened to the teacher ramble on about the assignment that they had to work on. He would put the class into groups of six and they would have to choreograph an entire musical number from a hit Broadway musical before Friday. 

Star was only half listening to what he was saying, her mind still on what had happened earlier that day. Mason hummed softly running his finger through her long curls, her braid had been taken out an hour earlier when she had gone to the bathroom to clean her face off.

Andre sat in the back of the class next to Jade and Tori . The black haired girl on his one side staring at the blonde in the front row as he bounced her leg up and down. 

She had been in a funk ever since lunch earlier that day. She was quieter than usual and when she did speak she spoke in french and spanish in short and quick sentences. Cat and Mason seemed to be the only one who seemed to understand what she was going on about.

Star was apparently so lost in thought that when the teacher called her name she jumped at the sound of his voice. She leaned over and whispered in Mason's ear who murmured back before she nodded and spoke up.

"Oui, nous avons une chanson de la liste musicale à succès" She sent the teacher a fake smile before standing up and walking toward the stage. 

Mason sent the class a nervous grin "She means that we are singing the song Rewrite this story from the hit musical HitList" 

https://youtu.be/6cIK7TD4czw 

Star and Mason put they're heart and soul Into the song they sang . She could feel the tears perk up in the corner of her eyes as she belted out the lyrics. She could relate to the song so much… if she had the choice she would rewrite her story, so her parents lived her friends would be happy as would she.

By the end of the song she was close to crying. Luckily Mason saw what was going to happen and grabbed her by the hand and gave it a light squeeze. Star glanced over at the teacher and asked a question in french again. The teacher seemed to understand and nodded. The British girl grabbed her bag and walked away and out the door. 

Star sprinted down the hallway and into the restroom. She sighed as she turned on the sink and splashed her face with water, during the performance she had gotten very overheated. She pulled off her bunny sweatshirt leaving her in just her sports bra. She bit her lip as she moved the strap of one side and stared at the shiny burn mark right under her collar bone, one of the many she had gotten at the age of five.

Star pulled out her phone and scrolled through photos that people had posted ok on the slap.She smiled and laughed at certain ones and everything was perfectly fine until she came across a photo of a fire.

For some reason she felt very hot, as if she was burning alive she let out a sharp gasp and slid to the ground, why was she so emotional lately. She ran her hands through her hair, as she struggled to get out of the memory of what happened 9 years ago. 

She didn't know how long she was there but the next thing she knew,The door burst revealing Jade, the black haired girl gave a once over before taking off her sweater and squatting in front of Star. Jade started humming a soft song and wrapped her in a sweater giving her a soft kiss on her head.

"Baby, it's okay breath for me!"

"No not without Daddy… I need Mom and Dad. I need them where they are. There are still in the house, I need to get them out.

Star lunged forward trying to drag herself off the floor. Jade indecently wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her back into her lap. She started calling for Andre who was also outside of the door and burst into the girls bathroom. He could only stare as Star screamed and struggled to get herself out of Jade's arms. Yelling about how she had to get to the house or else they would die.

After he shook the funk he raced over and sat down next to her and tried to calm her down before Singing Dream, a song he had written when they were 10. 

"Star, look, it's okay. Look I have a heartbeat…" 

Andre grabbed her hand and pressed it to where his heart was . She sighed and listened to the sound of his heartbeat .Star calmed down slightly before taking a deep breath. Jade brushed the girls hair out of her face. Star slid her palm down and touched the chain that she had made for him earlier.

"Alive… No fire?"

The duo nodded and helped her off the floor. Star glanced around the bathroom before finding her sweatshirt on the chair. She frowned and glanced down and noticed she was wearing a Jades sweater.She sighed before tossing her bag to Jade who caught it with ease. 

"How did I? You know what I don't want to know."

Star grabbed her bag and shoved the top into it before turning toward them. 

"Thank you, For being there when I needed you.. I really appreciate it but I would like to change,So could you guys…" 

The two nodded before heading out,She wrapped the sweater around her body before tying it so that it looked like a shirt rather than a sweater. She splashed her face with some water before heading for the door , pausing at the sound of her two friends arguing.

“ What do you mean you aren't coming over?” Jade snapped at who she presumed was Andre.

“ Jade, Tori needs me tonight for -” 

Jade scoffed “ Tori needs you! “ 

She said her name as if it was venom on her tongue. “ She always needs you. What about your best friend… she needs you more than Vega does!” 

Andre sighed. “ Jade,I already promised her that I would be there before you asked me to come with you to Stars house…. Besides your gonna be there wont you, Just ask Cat, Mason , or one of her friends to go with you!” 

“ What do you have against Aurelia and T.R.?” Jade snapped. “ I personally think that they are better friends -” 

Before Jade could finish Star exited the restroom , face tearstained and blotchy from crying but other than that she looked fine. She was standing up straight and had this look on her face that seemed as though she couldn't care less about anything. Both teens' heads whipped toward her, Star didn't say anything as she grabbed her backpack and walked away tapping away on her phone. 

“ You are being an awful friend! Worse then I have been!” Jade hissed before following the girl leaving Andre Harris in the hallway alone to think about what had happened.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day later

Star sat at the piano in the living room of her house, Mason was in the kitchen with Cat arguing about how much chocolate chips to put in the cookies. Jade was on one side of the couch legs extended across the couch on her phone texting Beck.

The blondes fingered the piano keys, a tune in her head that she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She gnawed at her lower lip, as she struggled to remember what song was in her head. She could hum the tune but she couldn't put the words to it. She played the keys of the song and hummed along. 

Mason had left the kitchen and was leaning against the doorway of the living room. Star blew a strand of hair out of her face, She played through the song twice before realizing that Mason began snapping his fingers to the beat. Star jumped as she suddenly remembered the words to the song.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ2hGEggcKU 

The british teen smiled as Cat and Jade sang along from there. Star felt relaxed, as if all the weight from her problems had been lifted from her shoulders. They ended the song in perfect harmony, and all burst into laughter because of the fact that Padfoot started howling along with them. 

“ Okay now that's done with, do you want to get started on our project?!” Mason asked moving Jade's feet and sitting where they lay. 

Their Musical theater teacher Mr. Pat had put Star, Jade, Mason, Cat, Andre, and Tori all in the same group. At lunch they decided that they should work on it after school at Stars home because it was the only one with a music room and an endless supply of Musicals in one room. Though Andre and Tori had to decline, much to Jade's annoyance saying that they had something important to do that night. So it was just the four of them.

“ Fine, why not let's head to the theater.” the blonde smiled. 

Star pulled herself off the piano bench and headed down the hallway. She walked through the hallway, turned left, walked some more left again, turned right and headed down a set of stairs.before walking through a hall of door and stopping in front of one titled Theater Hall . When she walked into the room and was followed in by the rest of her friends. 

The theater hall was likeBelles library but with tapes, music and lyrics from musicals (they did in fact have a library that was just as big upstairs. Star's house is just like Barbie's dream house.” The room had multiple floors and ladders that lead to reach the tapes high up .Star reached toward the ladder and climbed up a bit before looking down at her friends. 

“ Alright! What musical should we sing?” 

“ Bombshell or hit list.” Mason said

“ HitList!” Jade said glancing up at Star.

Star smiled and nodded. “ Give me a push that way.” 

The blonde girl pointed toward the other direction and Mason gripped both ends of the ladder and gave her a shove in the direction she wanted. Causing the girl to be sent hurtling toward a wall filled with tapes. Star grabbed onto the shelf and pulled herself to where the Hit List Section of the room. 

“ What song?” She asked running the tips of her fingers over the things they needed.

The group underneath her spoke to one another for a bit, Star sighed as she read the titles of the songs, voice in a dream, Broadway here I come, I'm not sorry, etc. She personally didn't really care what song they chose; she loved all the songs from that musical. She waited quite a bite before her friends called up to her.

“ Voice in a dream!” 

Star reached over and grabbed the music and the tape before sliding down the ladder. She held up the objects in her hands before walking out and into the hallway. She headed upstairs into the Music room, one of her favorite rooms in the house. She threw open the giant wooden doors revealing the room filled with the instruments she had learned how to play at the age of five right after her parents died.

She walked over to where the Piano was and opened the music and took a seat, turning to look over her shoulder she saw mason make his way over to the guitar and Cat and Jade took a seat in the lounge. Star turned around and cracked her knuckles before placing her fingers on the keys. 

"Alright let's get started!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star threw the doors to the school open holding a large box in hand, She hadn’t been able to show up to Trina's Birthweek Bash so she had decided to surprise her with the gift she had gotten her that morning to make it up to her

. She had been wandering around for a bit until she saw Trina standing with her younger sister at the Make It Shine Locker. Star skipped over and tapped on her shoulder causing her to turn around. Trina took one look at Star and screamed causing Star to scream back. Tori glared at the two before opening her locker.

“ Nice boots!” Star claimed.

“ Thanks!” Trina sent her a smile.

Star thrusted the box out at her. “ Guess what I got you?” 

Trina grabbed the box and stared at it for a moment before looking up at her. 

“ The Purse to match?” 

Star tossed her hair. “ You know me so well!” 

Trina ripped open the wrapping paper, tossing it carelessly onto the ground ripping off the lid and doing the same thing. Star felt something rush through her as she watched trina pull the Purple purse that matched the boots she was wearing. She gasped and held it close to her chest, acting as though anybody would take it.

Tori watched them carefully from where her locker was, Andre walked over to her and threw his arm over the latinas shoulder saying something to her only to be shushed. Andre frowned and glanced toward where Tori's sister was discussing with Star about her birthday gift.

“ I love you.” She whispered.

“ Open the purse,” Star said, completely serious.

Trina looked at her curiously before opening the purse and pulling out a wallet, She smiled and held it up Star smiled and made a motion for her to keep going, She continued to pull things out of a bag, though she stopped when she pulled out a slip of paper. 

“ NO” Trina gasped.

“ Yes!” Star clapped her hands together completely excited.

“ You got me tickets to go see Hamlton And Wicked!?” 

“ Not only that, I got you a room at a five star hotel room! And a day at the best spa in new york city!” 

Tori and Andres jaws dropped, Tori was completely surprised about the fact that Trina would hate the gift her own sister got her but would adore a gift a girl she never would hang out with. Trina pulled the girl into a tight hug and swung her back and forth.

“ You are the best person on the planet!” Trina smiled before walking toward her next class.”

Star glanced over her shoulder and saw Tori and Andre staring at her, She giggled and walked down the hallway and toward the lunch room where Jade, Mason, Cat, and Beck waited for her. That day was getting better and better.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in class again getting ready to perform, Star was leaning over and tying her shoes on, They had been practicing all week long. They decided that Mason would sing the solo and Star would be Nina, everybody else would do the dance the Star had choreographed. Though Tori had a tantrum when she found out that she wasnt getting the solo, but after Jade yelled at her for a bit Tori stopped pouting.

Mason was on One side and Cat was on the other listening as the teacher discussed what groups were going that day and the next and how they would be grading it. Star glanced back at the rest of her group who were all watching the teacher listening patiently. 

Star leaned into Mason's shoulder, playing with his fingers going over the words to the song over and over again. She gnawed at her lower lip as she watched the other groups go, Mostly doing songs from wicked, Hamilton, the book of mormon, popular musicals that everybody thought about meaning that their song was going to be one of the only ones that most people didn't know.

“ Alright, Last but not least is Jade’s group.” 

Star and her group stood up and headed up to the stage. Star stood on one side waiting for Andre and Mason to push the giant ledge onto the stage. Once they did she began to climb the ladder to get to the top of the ledge and waited for the music to start, everybody got into positions and the teacher started the music.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzA0LqC1URI 

When the song ended Star and Mason were so close that she could practically feel his lips brush against her skin, They stared at one another in silence before bursting into laughter. And hugging,Star and Mason slowly made their way down the ladder and by the time they made it down the bell rang signalling that the school was over. 

Star grabbed her bag before telling her friends that she would meet them by the car. She had to grab something from her locker before heading out. She hurried out of the classroom and toward her locker. She opened her locker and began pulling things from it when she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach, it was only confirmed when she heard him breathing in her ear. She immediately slammed her locker shut only to see Arthur Williams standing right behind her with that familiar smile on his face.

“ Why Hello Starla!” He whispered leaning forward. “ good to know I can still make you weak to the knees.” 

Star didn't say anything, fear running through her body. Her blood running cold at the look in his dark eyes, Star couldn’t even feel her legs, that's how terrified she was, He stared at her angrily looking her up and down. She felt her stomach drop as he leaned close to her face. She reached forward to push him away but he grabbed her wrists .

“ Did you take your pills Starla?” He asked.

“ Don't call me that Arthur.” She managed to get that out without stuttering.

Arthur got this look on his face filled with rage as he leaned closer fingers reaching forward to brush her hair from her face. Star glanced around praying that somebody was in the hallway and seeing what was happening but, much to her disappointment the hallwas empty meaning he could do anything he wanted to her.

“ I can call you what I want Starla.” He ignored the fact that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Before she could do anything he pressed a rough kiss to her mouth, ignoring her screams ( “ I don't want this! Arthur stop! ) This is not what I want! This is not what I want Stop as he felt up her shirt and gripped her hips pulling her flush against him. Her mind flashed back to that fateful night months ago, the sight of Arthur ignoring her pleas and protests, The sight of him choking Austin watching as the light disappeared from his eyes for a second. Suddenly her mind went blank only feeling Arthurs burning hands press against her in places she didn't want.

“ Star? We’ve been waiting for you for 15 minutes. Where are you?” 

She knew that voice was Mason, Arthur pulled back slightly before kissing down her neck apparently not listening as Mason made his way closer and closer to where they were. Starfound the strength to let out one blood curdling scream before Arthur slapped his palm over her mouth. Before glancing around before pulling away from Star at the sight of Mason coming toward them. 

“ Just one thing, You belong to me!” He whispered, biting her earlobe. “ Your Mine.” 

Arthur winked at Star before heading out of the school, just as Mason turned the corner. Mason saw the star and sprinted toward her catching her just as she fell forward . She sat there trembling in his arms tears streaming down her cheeks as sobrolled out of her mouth. 

“ no me escuchó, estaba justo detrás de mí y me agarró y me tocó y no me escuchó... Mason, ¡lo hizo de nuevo!” She sobbed into his shoulder. 

Mason held her and whispered to her softly in spanish. He brushed the strands of hair from her face. Though in his mind he was focused on how he was going to hurt Arthur Williams for touching Star and if he did it again he would hurt him worse then he hurt Star.

End of Chapter Five


End file.
